Something Dark is Coming
by ElleLaw
Summary: Co-written with HistoryGeek. An ancient evil, and a camping trip, what could possibly go wrong... True love will be tested, friendships questioned and sacrifices made...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So HistoryGeek and I decided to write something totally crazy and completely new and wild and well you will see. Heads up this story will not be for the weak stomach! There is a reason it is in the genres it is! Without further ado, here is the beginning...written by the lovely HG. :)**

* * *

 **Prologue, London 1888.**

Clint Wheatcroft, shifted from foot to foot as he peered into the early morning mist, his companion should have long since arrived, the events of recent weeks heightening his fears as he continued to peer into the darkness. Shivering he pulled his heavy cloak around him and gazed down at the padlocked wooden box at his feet, it was as if he could feel the evil watching him, waiting for him to let his guard down before striking. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, his hand flew to the loaded pistol tucked into his belt, aiming it in the direction of the footsteps he gave a nervous laugh as he recognised the lop sided gait of his companion Morris Carter.

"Put that away, Boy." Ordered the new comer with a waft of his hand, "I have little desire to be shot because you failed to hold your nerve."

Replacing his pistol in his belt Clint let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, "You're late, I was starting to fear you had been waylaid."

"These damn damp mornings make my old bones ache." Grumbled Morris in response, eyeing the box he asked, "Is that it?"

"Yes." Replied Clint eyeing the box with mistrust.

"A lot of fuss over nothing." Muttered Morris.

"We should away, our journey is going to be bad enough on the winter seas." Replied Clint, not wanting to anger his companion this early in their trip.

"Stuff and nonsense." Growled Morris, lifting the heavy box into his arms with ease a man with aching bones should not possess.

Following the older man towards their ship, Clint's eyes were focused on the mist surrounding them, making it hard to see more than a few feet in each direction and his ears strained for any strange noise. Had he been more focused on his companion he would have noticed the change that came over the older man as he walked along the pier. It was three days later, that Clint noticed the darkness that seemed to follow them, the disappearance of the crew and the increasingly sullen demeanour of his companion. On the fourth night a fierce storm seemed to arise from nowhere, waves taller than buildings lashed the boat, lightening hit the deck creating small fires, and crew members were tossed into the dark water. The only one unconcerned by the ships destruction was Morris who clutched the box to his chest, a sadistic smile playing across his lips as he muttered words that no one else could hear, nor understand. Staggering back to his cabin, Clint pulled parchment from his travel chest and began to write,

' _On this page, I write my last confession, read it well, for within these pages lies an ageless evil…'_

* * *

 **Present Day, New York.**

Nineteen year old Casey Novak, sighed in pleasure as she flipped the sign on the door from open to closed, she had been working in her uncles pawn shop for the last three months and although she enjoyed learning about the things people brought in and the stories behind the objects; it had been a long day and she was glad to be almost finished for the week. Looking at the clock she couldn't help but smile at the thought that, in less than an hour she would be finished for the weekend and heading out of town to camp out with her friends and even better; her girlfriend of a year, Alex Cabot. As she slipped in her head phones and selected her favourite playlist and picked up the broom to begin her daily clean-up of the warehouse Casey found her mind wandering, as it always did to her girlfriend and the year they had been together. For Casey it had been love at first sight, from the moment Alex walked into the school cafeteria Casey's world shifted, the blonde hair, the bluest eyes Casey had ever seen framed in black glasses, the long legs and the confident way she held herself had captivated her and then it got better. If Casey had been mesmerised by Alex's looks it was nothing to the attraction she felt when she realised how smart and funny the blonde was, she was sure she sounded like a babbling idiot throughout their first conversation.

Much to her amazement Alex had found her blushing and stuttering charming and when Casey eventually built up the courage to ask her on her date, she asked what took Casey so long. Their first date had been to the aquarium, where Casey had been amused to discover Alex had an over active imagination when it came to the way sharks could attack, by the time Casey kissed her goodnight she knew she had fallen for the blonde. They spent all their free time together, surfing, hanging out with their crazy friends, they would spend hours browsing book stores and making out in the back of Casey's truck. It was perfect, they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces, sure they had silly arguments, but it was easy between them, they shared secrets, fears, hopes and dreams and in Casey's mind there was no doubt Alex was her forever.

Casey jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, pulling out her head phones she smiled at her uncle, "Hey Uncle Jon, I cashed up and left the receipts and papers on your desk." Her smile quickly becoming a frown when she saw the look of displeasure on his normally relaxed face.

"Cassandra, the blonde is here." Replied Jon Novak his tone lacking its normal warmth.

"Oh, okay." Replied Casey, frowning in confusion. Her uncle had met Alex on several occasions and had always seemed to get along well with her, their mutual love of Shakespeare fuelling many long conversations.

"You may leave." Replied Jon.

"Thanks." Muttered Casey as she picked up her backpack, confused at her uncles sour demeanour.

"Wait! Here, I have something for you." Handing her an old leather bound book, "Every camp fire needs a good horror story and this the best."

"Thank you." Smiled Casey, pleased her uncle at last sounded more like himself. Throwing the book in her backpack Casey said her goodbyes and headed outside, seeing Alex at the wheel of her SUV she couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her face. The mystery of her Uncle's usual mood slipping from her mind and she opened the passenger door. Climbing in she wasted no time in pulling Alex close for a chaste kiss, one that quickly gained heat, just as she felt Alex's fingers tangle in her hair the moment was spoiled by an annoyed voice.

"Must you do this in public?" Asked Kim Greylek, not wanting to watch her best friend and cousin make out.

"Hey Kim. Jealous?" Grinned Casey, laughing as her best friend flipped her off, "Hey Abbie, I thought you were riding with Teddy?"

"And miss time with my future wife? No chance." Replied Abbie, batting her eyelashes at Kim.

"Dream on Carmichael, I wouldn't marry you for all the tea in England." Snarked Kim.

"You keep saying that, doesn't stop you making out with me every chance you get." Replied Abbie with a smug smirk.

"Oh my God! You two made out?" Demanded Alex, turning her head so quickly her neck protested.

"That was supposed to be a secret." Growled Kim a deep blush colouring her cheeks as she glared at the smirking brunette.

"What can I say, she can't keep her hands off of me." Smirked Abbie as she pushed her shades into place.

"I hate you." Growled Kim.

"Darlin'." Drawled Abbie, making sure her accent was strong, "You can lie to yourself all you want, we both know who's sleeping bag you're gonna be sharing this weekend."

"Screw you." Muttered Kim.

"If you like." Smirked Abbie.

The drive to the campsite was filled with off-key singing, teasing and laughter as the four friends looked forward to the weekend ahead. As they were the last to arrive their friends had already set up the tents in a circle, there was one for Alex and Casey, one for Teddy and her new girlfriend Addison, the two having met in med school. Next was Olivia and Serena's, which to no one's surprise was pink then there was a larger tent for the 'singles' Abbie, Kim and Amada a friend of Olivia's from the police academy. It was the first time since Christmas they had all been able to get together, and they quickly fell into their established roles, Teddy as always took on a motherly role, making sure everyone ate enough the alcohol wouldn't make them sick. Olivia as always was the protector, making sure the tents were secure and reminding them not to wander off alone on the trial, Abbie was the fool, always ready with a joke or funny story, Kim had a thousand facts about their location and felt the need to share them all without pausing for breath. Serena and Alex were the social butterflies, keeping the conversation flowing and drawing in the new comers, both of which had a ready wit and slipped seamlessly into the mix. Casey as always was in charge of the food.

After a meal of hot dogs, smores and whisky they settled around the fire, enjoying the sight of the stars brighter away from the pollution of the city and easy conversation. "We should tell ghost stories." Suggested Liv.

"Oh, that reminds me, my uncle gave me a book." Remembered Casey.

"Nerd." Called Abbie with a smirk.

"No, you jerk, it's a ghost story." Replied Casey.

"Well, what are y'all waiting for?" Asked Amanda from her spot next to Liv.

Standing up Casey pressed a soft kiss to the top of Alex's head as she headed to their tent, rummaging through her backpack, she quickly found the book and headed back to the fire. "Shall I do the honours?" Getting an affirmative response, she undid the leather cord holding the books closed, frowning at the small vile of clear liquid attached to the cord and turned to the first page and started to read,

" _On this page, I write my last confession, read it well. Within these pages lies an ageless evil, conjured through the darkest of magic and the blackest of hearts. It is able to corrupt even the strongest of men and turn people of light into dark unholy creatures who shun friend, country and God. Whoever shall read these words, heed this warning, darkness will follow until the last page is turned. Close the book now and save yourself..."_

"Is that blood?" Asked Alex looking at the page Casey had just finished.

"Yeah, I think so. That is so nasty." Muttered Casey moving her thumb to make sure it didn't touch the brown stain.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Muttered Teddy from her spot cuddled into Addison's side.

"Stop being such a baby." Smirked Abbie as she yanked the book out of Casey's hands, "It's probably just a prop thing. Come on Greylek, you're the scariest of all of us, you read."

Rolling her eyes at the brunette Kim took the book and turned the page, " _The year was 1888, and the city of London was filled with a terror that blanketed the streets, almost thick as the most rolling from the Thames. Jack the Ripper stalked the streets of London; he claimed the lives of at least five women, creating a sense of fear so heavy it blanketed the streets. Yet, as Officer Donald Cragen looked down at the body of a young boy he felt his heart sink, what people didn't know was there was something more terrifying lurking in the mist. This was the fifth gruesome scene he had been forced to attend in as many days, a boy no older than twenty, his face a mask of fear, the flickering of the gas lamp highlighting where his eyes had once been…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! HistoryGeek and I appreciate them greatly!**

* * *

… _He was pulled from his thoughts by the deep voice of the medical examiner, Malcolm Flynn,_ _"_ _What did he take this time?_ _"_

" _Eyes."_ _Grunted Cragen as he tore his own gaze from the body to the deserted street around them. It was as if the people knew better than to wander the streets after dark, as if they sensed the dangers lurking in the mist._

" _God help us all._ _"_ _Muttered Flynn as he removed the sheet covering the body._

" _Not sure this has much to do with God._ _"_ _Replied Cragen still watching the mist in the hopes in would give him the answers he sought. Not looking away he asked,_ _"_ _Was he killed the same way?_ _"_

" _Multiple stab wounds._ _"_ _Replied Flynn, standing up, he walked to Cragen_ _'_ _s side and starred into the mist,_ _"_ _The nights, seem almost darker these days._ _"_

 _His attention still on the mist, Cragen gave a grunt of agreement his hand moving to his pistol as a shape detached itself from the mouth of the alley opposite,_ _"Halt!"_ _He felt the nerves of the doctor next to him as the shape grew closer and called out again,_ _"_ _Halt or I shoot._ _"_

" _We come in peace._ _"_ _Replied a gravelly voice,_ _"_ _Lower your weapon._ _"_

" _Step closer. Slowly._ _"_ _Ordered Cragen, as the two figures stepped into the light, their hands held high in surrender, he lowered his weapon but didn_ _'_ _t holster it,_ _"_ _What do you want?_ _"_

" _To help."_ _Replied the taller of the men._

" _You know who my killer is?_ _"_ _Asked Cragen._

" _Not who, what._ _"_ _Replied the shorter of the men._

" _Of course_ _"_ _Remarked Flynn with a snort of impatience._

" _Quite Doctor._ _"_ _Replied the taller man a steely authority creeping into his voice,_ _"_ _Perhaps if you let us explain, we can help each other."_

 _Sharing a look with Flynn, Cragen considered the strangers request, his desire for answers outweighing his suspicion. Giving a slight nod, he stepped aside his pistol still in his hand as the newcomers passed._ _"_ _You won_ _'_ _t be needing that._ _"_ _Offered the taller man as he passed,_ _"_ _Neither myself or Francis mean to harm you and your bullets are useless against that which you hunt._ _"_

" _What exactly is it, I_ _'_ _m hunting?_ _"_ _Asked Cragen._

" _Perhaps, you_ _'_ _ll allow us a moment to examine the body before we talk?_ _"_ _Replied the man identified as Francis._

" _That_ _'_ _s all you have._ _"_ _Replied Cragen, watching the new comer with suspicion as they examined the body, speaking in a language he recognised_ _as Latin_ _from his Sunday school days._

" _Who are they?_ _"_ _Whispered Flynn._ _"What do they want?"_

" _I don'_ _t know, but I intend to find out._ _"_ _Promised Cragen, giving his friend_ _'_ _s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he passed, he headed to where the two men stood,_ _"_ _Would you care to explain now?_ _"_

 _Giving a tired sigh the taller of the men turned to Cragen,_ _"_ _I think this conversation is best had somewhere private._ _"_

" _Do not test me with riddles, too many have died and my patience is thin._ _"_ _Snapped Cragen stepping towards the taller man who had yet to give his name._

" _Easy Francis._ _"_ _Replied the taller man, holding a hand up to still his partner_ _'_ _s movement,_ _"_ _He means me no harm. We have no intention of talking in riddles, but this is a sensitive subject._ _"_

" _Fine."_ _Sighed Cragen._

 _Handing the officer a slip of paper, Francis instructed,_ _"_ _Be at this address in one hour, and come alone._ _"_

 _Looking down at the paper in his hand, Cragen recognised the address as a small church on the other side of the river, giving a nod of agreement he asked,_ _"_ _Who are you?_ _"_

" _All will be revealed this evening, I give you my word._ _"_ _Replied the taller of the men as he and his companion disappeared into the mist._

 _The sound of the heavy iron knocker against the wooden_ _door_ _sounded loud in the silent street, as he waited for the door to be open Cragen examined the building before him; the Gothic architecture, was starkly different from the houses around it, giving it an imposing feel. Hearing a noise behind him, Cragen_ _'_ _s hand flew to his pistol as his eye searched the mist, which he swore was thicker than last he looked, hearing the noise again he felt his heart_ _racing_ _in his chest as the noise moved closer. Swallowing his fear, he tightened his hand on his pistol as the noise continued to grow closer, his eyes searching desperately for the source of the noise, before he could locate it he felt a burning pain in his cheek, squeezing the trigger he said a silent prayer the sound of the shot would alert those inside the church to his plight. Seeing a flash of silver, Cragen raised his arm to protect himself only to feel himself being yanked backwards, in the chaos he hadn_ _'_ _t heard the door to the church open. As the door slammed closed, there was the sound of a blade imbedding itself in the wood, followed by an unnatural shriek._

 _Clutching a hand to his bleeding cheek, Cragen forced himself to his feet and glared at the four men around him,_ _"_ _What was that? What_ _'_ _s going on?_ _"_

" _Let us see to your wound before we talk._ _"_ _Replied the tall man from before._

" _No! No, I want answers. Starting with who you are?_ _"_ _Demanded Cragen._

 _Realising the man would not be mollified, the tall man answered Cragen_ _'s question,_ _"_ _My name is Thomas Goodwell, you met Francis Smith earlier this evening, the gentlemen to your left is Clint Wheatcroft and the gentlemen to my right is Morris Carter. Together we make up the Order of The Pelican._ _"_

" _Who_ _'_ _s killing people?_ _"_ _Replied Cragen._

" _That_ _'_ _s a more complicated answer, perhaps we should sit._ _"_ _Replied the man introduced as Morris Carter._

" _Fine."_ _Grunted Cragen. Silently he admitted to himself that now the adrenaline had worn off he was exhausted and sitting of his own accord would be preferable to passing out._

 _Once they were seated Cragen once again asked for an explanation,_ _"_ _Have you noticed what_ _'_ _s been taken?_ _"_ _Asked Francis._

" _Legs, arms, torso, head and now eyes._ _"_ _Replied Cragen a bite of impatience in his voice._

" _Do you see the pattern?_ _"_ _Asked Goodwill, seeing Cragen clench his jaw in frustration and pain he gave a small smile and continued,_ _"_ _Your killer is making a person, a companion if you will._ _"_

" _How do we stop him?"_ _Asked Cragen, having heard stranger reasons for murder to be committed._

" _It_ _'_ _s not a him as such, there is more in this world than we see. What you, we._ _"_ _Corrected Goodwell,_ _"_ _What we seek had been created by dark magic._ _"_

" _Dark magic."_ _Snorted Cragen._

" _You doubt that?_ _"_ _Asked Morris,_ _"_ _You have five crime scenes, yet you have found no trace of the killer, no witnesses, no mistakes and you, did you see that which attacked you this very evening?_ _"_

 _Sighing as he realised there was an unnatural silence and feel to the attack that took place outside the church, Cragen asked,_ _"_ _Say I believe you, what are we facing and how do we stop it?_ _"_

" _There is a magician by the name of Nordling, he found a way to reawaken_ _the dead_ _, there was just one problem when re-awoken the corpse would seek out their family, you can imagine the problems this caused. So, he decided_ _to try and_ _build the ultimate solider out of pieces of multiple bodies would be better, he created one, the one who is doing the killing now. Now that he knows it works_ _,_ _he intend to raise an army._ _"_

" _How do we stop him?"_ _Asked Cragen,_ _as much_ _he cared little for the reason behind wanting an army,_ _and_ _just wanted the killings to stop_ _, he didn't want to imagine the number of dead needed to build an army_ _._

" _We set a trap, you see for the original_ _'puppet_ _'_ _to function Nordling must put his consciousness into it and so we need to trap the puppet and bind Nordling to an object, an object we can destroy._ _"_ _Explained Goodwell._

" _What kind of trap?_ _"_ _Asked Cragen._

" _By coming after you, Nordling has m_ _arked_ _you_ _as_ _his next victim, that he drew blood means that outside of these walls he can track you anywhere..._ _"_ _Started Morris._

" _So, you want to use me as bait?_ _"_ _Asked Cragen, wondering if they had allowed him to be attacked, giving them a way to trace the puppet._

" _Yes, but we_ _'_ _ll protect you. This can all be over by sun up, if we work together._ _"_ _Replied Goodwell._

 _Such was his desperation to end the brutal murders Cragen agreed and less than an hour later, he found himself seeming alone on the bank of the Thames, the mist was thicker by the water only the smallest amount of moonlight filtered through. Moving his hand to his side Cragen took comfort from the pistol on his hip, even though he knew the bullets were useless, the feel of something solid in a world of magic grounded him. Hearing a distant crunch of gravel his heart leapt in his chest, he knew his four_ _'_ _protectors_ _'_ _were hidden in the mist, yet the powerlessness he had felt earlier that evening, made his chest tight with fear. Hearing the noise again, closer this time he reached for his pistol and ordered,_ _"_ _Show yourself._ _"_ _Getting no response he began turning in a tight circle, searching for any sign of his prey, before he could complete his circle he was knocked to the ground, a shockwave of pain radiating though his body._

 _The four members of the Order of The Pelican stepped forwards as one, their hands raised, their chanting breaking the silence,_ _"_ _Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum" *_

 _Looking up from his spot on the floor, Cragen watched as the figure in the middle of the circle fell to its knees, a screech of agony tearing from its chest as the four men closed in tighter around him, their chanting louder, drowning out the screeching until a flash of light forced him to look away. Pushing himself to his feet, Cragen was forced to cover his nose and mouth with his hand as the stench of rotting flesh hit him,_ _"_ _Is it done?_ _"_

" _Yes, your part is done._ _"_ _Offered Goodwell as he approached Cragen his hand outstretched,_ _"Thank you."_

" _You_ _'_ _re sure it_ _'_ _s over?_ _"_ _Asked Cragen._

" _Positive."_ _Replied Morris._

" _Then I will bid you goodbye, you understand when I say, I hope we have no reason to cross paths again._ _"_ _Replied Cragen._

" _Indeed, we do. Be safe Officer._ _"_ _Once the four men were alone, Goodwell issued orders,_ _"_ _Wheatcroft, you and Morris will take the first ship leaving in the morning, when you are at the deepest part of the sea, drop the book to the bottom. There is will lay forever, unable to hurt another person._ _"_

" _You hope, should we not burn it?_ _"_ _Asked Francis._ _"_ _You know as well as I, if the pages were to be opened and the tale of this night_ _spoken aloud, I_ _dread to think what will be unleashed._ _"_

… _.I fear, I have little time to finish my tale, so heed my words, if the evil has been released you must follow these steps, surround the one possessed and recited the words;_ _'_ _Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum_ _'_ _binding it to an object that can be destroyed by fire or water_ _…_

* * *

Kim takes a breath the Latin says, "*By the power of the Savior's blood, we order you banished and your soul bound for all eternity."

Kim looks down at the book in her hands suddenly becoming very aware of how shaky her hands are and just how painstakingly cold she feels. Closing the work, she shakily passes it back to Casey. The second it leaves her hands she becomes fully aware of Abbie's ridiculous laughter.

"Kim knows Latin. Why do you know Latin? No one speaks Latin or needs Latin. It's a dead language." Abbie smarts off.

Kim uncharacteristically shoves Abbie in the side, "Shut up Carmichael! Stop being a bitch."

Abbie immediately quiets looking shocked by Kim's outburst. All eyes on the two, Addison tries to diffuse the tension, "All premeds are required to take a year of Latin."

Abbie still looking at Kim thinks she notices a darkness to Kim's blue green eyes, touching Kim's arm she maintains eye contact as she says, "Kim, I am sorry. I was just playing."

Looking back at the group across the fire, Abbie tries to lighten the mood. "So if I was a serial killer I'd want my name to be 'The Suspense.'"

"Okay, I'll bite, why 'The Suspense?'" Teddy asks.

Abbie grins wide proud of her soon to be answer, "So my victims could scream 'The Suspense' is killing me!" Everyone gets a little laugh out of the lame joke, even Kim.

"Okay Kiddos, time for bed." Teddy teases as she stands and helps her girlfriend up.

"If you hear screams from our tent, don't come to investigate!" Casey jokes as she and Alex follow Teddy and Addison's lead for bed.

"Casey! Shut it!" Alex scolds.

"Please Cabot, we've all heard you. Well poor Addison and Amanda might still have virgin ears so actually try to be quiet for their sakes." Kim laughs returning to her normal self.

Everyone starts to file into their tents while laughing and joking. As Serena heads into her and Olivia's tent, Amanda moves to sit next to Olivia. Just as another round of laughter fills the circle around the campfire, Amanda leans into Olivia's ear, "What have you brought me to? These people are crazy."

Smiling at the blonde, Olivia whispers back, "Look on the bright side they'll think it's Alex screaming when I make you come tonight."

"You want to here? With Serena feet away!" Amanda whispers back frantically.

"Just think how hot it will be with the risk of getting caught!" Olivia whispers standing to go into her and Serena's tent.

As the group separates for the night no one seems to notice the foggy most rolls around the campsite...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; This chapter gets a little… okay, a lot dark and twisted towards the end. There's also some steamy stuff, if its not your thing, um...try a different story. Reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

Settling into the tent, Kim climbed into her sleeping bag still trying to shake the memory of the eerie chill she'd gotten reading that creepy ghost story. It all had just seemed a little to real, and that fact alone was one that bothered her deeper intellect. She didn't even believe in ghosts, so why any of it bothered her was even more disturbing. She was pulled from her troubling thoughts by a soft whisper.

Rolling on her side, Abbie silently studied Kim for a few moments, seeing the troubled look on her face she whispered her name. "Kim."

"Yeah." Kim replied with a slight tremble in her voice as if she were scared to speak.

Abbie scooted her sleeping bag closer to the brunette, taking a breath, Abbie whispered, "I really am sorry about earlier. I know I already said it, but my big mouth just got the best of me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really do love you Kim."

"I know Abbie. Honestly, I don't know what came over me." Kim admitted. Laughing a little, she continued, "This is going to sound a little crazy, but that book really freaked me out."

Brushing a loose strand of hair from Kim's face, Abbie whispers, "Would you like me to hold you?"

Smiling softly, Kim nods and says, "Yes, please." As Abbie pulls Kim close she feels how shaky the brunette really is at the moment. Rubbing soothing circles on Kim's back as she settles into her embrace, Abbie feels Kim calm and soon fall asleep. Quickly following Kim into a deep slumber Abbie doesn't notice Amanda slip out from the tent.

Creeping out into the cold dark misty night, Amanda pulls her cell phone from her pocket. She quickly types a message to Olivia, " **Are we still meeting?** " Within a minute she sees the response, " **Yes, waiting for Rena to fall asleep.** "

Olivia watches her girlfriend toss and turn in her sleeping bag. She and Serena had been having so many problems over the last six months, since she left for the academy to be precise. If she was honest, their relationship had passed its expiration date long before that, they just refused to let go. Liv knew she needed to cut the crap and tell Serena the truth and that they needed to call it quits, but she was honestly worried about losing her best friend.

Although, they were over as a couple, they had years of friendship that she would fight to save. They hadn't been intimate in months, and she saw they way Rena eyed other women and she was okay with it, she wanted Serena to be happy. Then over the last month her relationship with Amanda changed; what was a great friendship turned into something romantic. She felt a connection with the Georgia girl that she hadn't ever felt before, even with Serena. It was like there were butterflies in the stomach when she heard the blonde speak and heart fluttered with just a look and a smile. She needed to end things and get right with Serena or she risked losing them both for good.

Hearing Serena's breathing finally settle out, Liv slipped from the tent. The night air had become unusually chilly for this time of the year. Normally, it was in the mid-70s at night here, but the temperatures had steadily dropped to a skin prickling 40s. Hopefully, this wasn't indicative of rain. If it rained Liv was absolutely packing it in and going back home, nothing was worse in her opinion, then camping in the rain.

Walking quietly through the dark misty night air to the tree they had picked out earlier in the evening, the brunette smiled seeing her the southerner waiting for her. "Hey Hot Stuff, I thought I was going to have to start without you." Amanda whispered in a seductive tone when she caught Liv's eye.

"Really," Olivia questioned with a smirk. "And what would that have entailed?"

"Why don't you come here and I'll show you..."

A small growl like sound escapes Olivia's lips as she closes the distance between them and presses a firm kiss to Amanda's lips. Immediately demanding entrance into Amanda's mouth the brunette presses her thigh between the blonde's legs pressing against her centre as she cups the side of her face. Running a hand up Amanda's side to a breast she runs her thumb over the blonde's pierced nipple, smiling as she moans into her mouth.

Serena wakes up to the sound of branches cracking, thinking nothing of it she rolls over to snuggle up to her girlfriend only to find Olivia's side of the sleeping bag empty. Sitting up the blonde shakes her head wondering why the brunette has to be so stubborn to go out to pee by herself. Grabbing her fleece zip up and slipping on her Chacos, Serena slips out of the tent into the direction of the sound she'd just heard. Finding it hard to see through the mist, Serena calls out in a loud whisper, "Liv!" Getting no response she waits to listen for another sound. Hearing another crack of twigs, Serena heads in that direction. She was happy to know they were in a section of woods that did not contain bears otherwise she'd leave her girlfriend to fend for herself. It was group policy not to wander off alone. Serena would totally be ratting Liv out to Teddy in the morning. Nearing the sound of the breaking twigs, Serena again called out in a loud whisper, "Olivia! Where are you?"

The normally happy and enthusiastic blonde, didn't notice the mist growing thicker around her in the dark. She didn't notice it pooling up behind her. If it hadn't been for the sudden chill to her back she may never have turned around. It was only because she did turn around that she saw the glint of the knife before it plunged into her chest.

Olivia's fingers were buried deep in Amanda as her mouth travelled between the blondes neck and exposed nipples. Toying with one of the bars in Amanda's nipples as she thrust her fingers faster and harder against that spot that made Amanda normally scream her name she knew the blonde was close by her rapid breaths. Whispering in Amanda's ear for her to come, she heard the loud scream echo through the distance as Amanda came hard against her now still fingers.

Olivia knew that scream, it was Seren. Turning from Amanda she took off in the direction, re-buttoning her jeans as she ran, stumbling over branches in her haste to follow the horrific screams.

Serena felt the blade hot in her chest as it was ripped free, granting her the sudden ability to scream and start to swing her arms into the darkness trying to desperately fight for her life. Not seeing the assassin, she couldn't fend herself from the blow to herstomach causing a sickening burning sensation to rip through her as she lost her footing and fell to her knees. Screaming out for help that didn't seem to come, she felt the knife slice through the back of her shoulder and as it was savagely ripped free she was flipped onto her back.

Feeling the hot flow of blood seep from her wounds, she begged the still invisible assailant for her life. "Please, please don't." Her pleas were futile, as the knife was forcefully plunged over and over through her chest piercing her most vital organs, she welcomed the darkness as it slipped over her.

Olivia came to a skidding halt seeing the form of Serena laying on the dirty forest ground before her. The stillness of the blonde's blood covered body told her volumes. Throwing herself to her knees, she pressed her fingers to the blonde's neck feeling for a pulse. The small touch causing another horror filled scream to escape the small woman.

Slightly jumping back from Serena's cries, Olivia quickly moves to her side. Trying to stem the flow of blood at the realization that she was in fact alive. "Serena, who did this to you?" Olivia asks panic filling her voice as she realizes there are more wounds than she can handle.

"Liv," Serena chokes out drawing her bloodied fingers up to Olivia's face, "Liv please."

"Serena there is so much blood. Oh my god." Olivia cries hot tears streaking her face as Serena's fingers run the length of her tanned skin.

"Liv, tell my Mom I love her." Serena forces out.

"No, you are going to be fine." Olivia lies looking in the direction of the tents as she screams, "Teddy, Addison! Help me! Someone Help me!"

"I love you Livvy." Serena whispers as her hand falls.

Olivia's eyes go wide looking down at her still girlfriend as she feels the blood cease to pump between her fingers. Shaking in disbelief as the horror of what has just happened sinks in, Olivia stands and runs back to camp leaving Serena alone in the forest. Running as fast as her shaky legs could carry her through the thick mist she tackles both Alex and Addison to the ground.

Seeing her friends look over her now blood soaked form, Olivia bursts out crying. Alex's eyes fill with fear at Olivia's appearance as Addison quickly calls for Teddy, slapping Olivia across the face to silence her. Looking into the still shell shocked brunette's eyes, Addison firmly asks, "Who and where?"

"Serena, she was attacked. She's dead," Olivia manages as she points a shaky hand in the direction of the body. Addison helps Olivia up and orders her to lead the way as Teddy, Kim, Abbie, Casey, and Amanda arrive. The group head in the direction of Serena's body.

As they reach the location, all they find is a blood soaked mess of dirt and leaves. No body. "Where is she?" Alex demands.

"I left her right here." Snapped Olivia, dragging a hand through her hair as she wondered what was happening.

Amanda walked up next to Olivia, offering, "Maybe she survived and moved to hide?" As she placed a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia instantly turns and shoves Amanda to the ground, "Get your hands off me. This is all your fault! As far as I know you planned this!"

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?" Casey asks fury lacing her normally easy voice.

Amanda stands up and brushes herself off, "How was I the one who planned this. It was your idea to meet up for a fuck! Not mine!"

"You two are sleeping together?" Abbie asks so dazed by all the chaos.

Kim smacks Abbie in the ribs, "Jesus Abigail, our friend is hurt and missing! Get your head out of the gutter!"

"She's not hurt, she's dead." Teddy says seriously.

"She can't be, she's not here." Alex replies weakly allowing Casey to wrap her arms around her for security.

"Maybe she's just really wounded." Kim offered while leaning into Abbie.

"No way," Addison says standing. "One, there is too much blood. Two, there aren't any drag marks. And three and most obvious there isn't a trail of blood. I don't know what is going on but there is no way she could have moved under her own steam. What happened?" She directs the question to Olivia.

"I have no idea! Amanda and I heard a scream and I...I knew it was Serena, so I ran towards the screams and when I got here she was bleeding. I tried to stop the flow of blood, but she died. She had no pulse." Recounted Olivia, not hiding the fact she was crying.

"We woke up to the screams." Abbie said referencing herself and Kim.

"I say we split into groups of two and look for her body. Once we find it we will pack up and head home." Kim says authoritatively.

Alex nods, as Casey thinks this over and says, "We don't know what killed her. How safe is that idea really?"

"We're not leaving her out there, alone." Snapped Olivia.

"It's our only option." Teddy says gravely.

* * *

 **A/N; We would very muchlike you to remember that physical violence solves nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hang in there we are just getting started! ;)**

* * *

"So how do we do this?" Asked Alex, trying to make her voice sound strong.

"Liv, Amanda, Abbie and Kim can take the east path, myself, Addison, Casey and Alex will go west. Go no further than cell phone range and check in via text every ten minutes." Replied Teddy naturally slipping into the role as leader.

"I'll get the flash lights." Offered Amanda, feeling very much like the outsider in a group mourning their friend, Olivia's rejection still ringing in her ears.

"Wait, we'll all go, we need jumpers and cell phones." Called Casey, indicating the flannel pjmma pants and tank top she had thrown on in her rush to leave the tent.

"We need to find Serena, I'm not wasting time on texting and fashion." Snapped Liv, spinning on her heel and heading into the mist.

Knowing she was likely to be the only one to reach the devastated brunette, Teddy pressed a chaste kiss to Addison's cheek and jogged after her friend before she could get too far, "Olivia, stop a minute. Please."

"She's hurt Teddy, I need to find her." Replied Liv, "This is all my fault! I should have died not her."

"Oh, Olivia." Sighed Teddy, reaching out a hand she pulled her friend close, "Liv, I can't imagine how much you're hurting right now, but we need you to be strong. There's something out here hunting us and I can't look after the kids myself. Please, if we're going to get through this I need you, we all need you."

"Could she still be alive?" Asked Liv, her voice full of hop.

Shaking her head, Teddy replied, "I'm sorry, Olivia but we're looking for a body, there was too much blood. She'd want to be taken home to her family and we owe her that much. Five more minutes won't make any difference."

Nodding Liv, allowed Teddy to lead her back to the others, where they walked in silence until they entered the clearing containing what was once their campsite; now the ground was littered with their belongings as if someone was searching for something, the tents slashed to the point they had collapsed, the cars all had flat tires and the fire which had been burning steadily doused with water.

"Oh God." Breathed Alex as they took in the devastation.

"Fucking hell." Gasped Abbie as she held up the metal table they had used to prepare food, a jagged line cut through the middle of it, "What the fuck could do this?"

"Language." Chastised Kim, more out of habit than because she disagreed with Abbie's statement.

"Really?" Asked Abbie with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but gosh darn it, just wasn't going to cut it."

"Enough!" Ordered Alex in a firm voice, "Just find what's useful and let's find our friend and get the hell out of here."

They worked in silence, throwing anything that was still useful into their backpacks, each trying to process the horror unfolding around them. Searching through the wreckage of what was once her tent, Casey shoved a jumper and her waterproof jacket into her rucksack before her hand landed on her uncles book, pausing for a second she debated leaving it, it was just a book after all, yet the thought of leaving it made her sad in a way that made no sense. Her mind was made up for her when she heard Alex's voice, telling her to hurry up, throwing it into her backpack she stood and headed over to the others.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to leave, the fear they were feeling palpable as they separated into two smaller groups at the point of Serena's attack. "We stay together, no matter what." Ordered Teddy as she led the way into the thick mist, Addison's hand clutched tightly in her own.

"Agreed." Nodded Casey joining her hand with Alex's and holding the flash light steady in her other hand as she brought up the rear.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Alex voiced the question that had been on her mind since leaving the campsite, "Does it seem unnaturally quiet to anyone else? There's no breeze, no animal noises, none of the things you'd expect with being out in the wild."

"She's right." Replied Addison, as if she suddenly realise how quiet and still it was around them.

"I don't like this at all." Offered Casey, "It's this damn mist, makes me feel like there's something watching me, hunting me might be a better term."

"None of us want to be here, but we have to find Serena." Replied Teddy, not willing to admit just how afraid she was, "The quicker we get that done, the quicker we can get the hell out of here."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" Asked Casey, not sure why she was suddenly so angry at Teddy.

"I don't know Casey, but bitching about it won't help." Snapped Teddy, the stress of the night's events making her unusually snappy.

"We have four cars, which means four spares, it won't be elegant but maybe that'll be enough to get us down the trail to the rangers lodge." Offered Addison hoping to defuse the tension she could feel radiating from Casey, who until that point had seemed calm and friendly.

"That's a good point." Agreed Alex giving her girlfriends hand a warm squeeze, "We're going to be okay."

"Tell that to Serena." Snorted Casey.

"Casey!" Scolded Alex.

"What?" Demanded Casey, "I'm just saying."

"Well stop it." Ordered Alex, frowning at the darkness in Casey's normally bright eyes, putting it down to fear and grief softened her voice, "I love you Case, and we're all going to be okay. We just need to work together."

Looking into Alex's eyes, Casey felt her mood settle slightly, "Okay, I'm sorry."

Nodding in acceptance of Casey's apology, Teddy turned back towards the path, "Let's press on." Lapsing back into silence they walked for what felt like miles before, Teddy came to a sudden halt, causing Addison to walk into the back of her, almost sending them to the floor, muttering an apology to her girlfriend she focused the beam of her flash light on the flash of red material that had caught her eye.

"Teddy?" Asked Addison.

"Down there." Whispered Teddy, pointing her flash light at the still body on the ground, even from a distance the smell of rotting flesh and blood filled the still night air.

"I can't tell if that's Serena of not." Whispered Casey as her beam of light joined the others to fully illuminate the body below them.

"Neither can I." Agreed Teddy her unease increasing by the second, "I'm going to go check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Replied Casey in a firm voice as she slipped her backpack off and slipped her cell phone into her back pocket.

"Be careful." Called Alex as she huddle closer to Addison.

"Always." Replied Casey with a small smirk.

Slowly Casey and Teddy made their way down the steep slope, speaking only to warn the other of hazards and reassure the women waiting at the top. As they reached the bottom they took a moment to catch their breaths and steady their nerves before approaching the body, "Hey Teddy?"

"Hmm." Mumbled Teddy as she concentrated on finding her way through the thick mist without breaking an ankle.

"When lightening hits the sea, why don't the fish die?"

"What?" Asked Teddy with a confused laugh, "Why is that important now?"

"It's not, but the silence was getting to me." Admitted Casey as she fiddled with the Saint Jude medallion she wore around her neck.

"Oh, okay. Well to answer your question, water is a reasonably good conductor so lightening stays on the surface, but I'm sure Kim would be able to give a far more in depth answer." Replied Teddy pleased to have a topic of conversation that didn't involve death and darkness.

Casey didn't reply as they finally reached the body, holding her light still she watched as Teddy slipped on a latex glove from the first aid kit in her car and lent down to examine the body, the smell of decay and blood making her gag slightly. "Is it Serena?"

"No, it's a man." Replied Teddy, "Stabbed by the look of it."

"Just how many killers are out here?" Asked Casey in a worried voice.

Before Teddy could answer the air was filled with terrified screams and unnatural growls.

Olivia took the lead, with Amanda at the back of the group, she moved at a fast pace, as if her anger was guiding her steps, where the others slipped and stumbled through the darkness, she was unperturbed by the uneven ground. After twenty minutes of tense silence Abbie asked, "So, you two, how long's that been going on?"

"Shut up Abbie." Snapped Liv.

"Just making conversation, you know to take my mind off walking through a dark forest with a knife wielding maniac waiting to slice me to pieces. " Muttered Abbie.

"Abbie." Warned Kim, though her voice lacked its normal heat, "Please, let's all just focus on the task at hand."

Abbie could hear the tremble in Kim's voice and it was that that stopped her from making a smart assed remark, instead she squeezed Kim's hand and turned her attention to scanning the area around them with her flash light. Seeing what she was sure was a flash of blonde hair, she stopped and slowly moved her touch beam from left to right.

"You see something?" Asked Amanda pointing her light in the same direction as Abbie.

"I'm not sure, this fuckin' mist keeps getting thicker." Replied Abbie.

"We should check it out." Offered Liv, "Wait here."

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea." Replied Kim, gripping the back of Olivia's shirt, not that she would admit it out loud but having Olivia around made her feel somewhat safer.

"We have to find her." Argued Liv.

"And Teddy said not to split up." Replied Kim.

"Well Teddy isn't here." Snapped Liv, before taking a breath and dragging a hand through her hair, "What if myself and Amanda check it out and you and Abbie wait in the clearing we passed a few minutes back?"

"Fine. But if you're not back in five minutes we're coming after you." Warned Abbie, "Come on Kim."

Waiting until her friends were a on their way, Liv shared a look with Amanda, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Nodded Amanda as she tightened her grip on her flash slight and followed Liv into the mist, after a few minutes walking in silence the sound of a twig snapping to her left caused Amanda to spin in a circle searching for the cause of the noise, her foot catching in a root sending her to the floor, her flash light clattering away.

"Amanda!" Yelled Liv as she watched the blonde fall to the floor.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Muttered the blonde with an embarrassed chuckle, which turned into a full on laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just…" She started laughing again, "It's just… we're in a dark wood with a murderer and it's the blonde who fall's over a tree root and dies. How embarrassing would that be?"

"Hilarious." Muttered Olivia, only to be cut off by the sound of Kim screaming.

Leading Kim back towards the clearing Abbie pulled the other woman into her arms, not that she wanted to say it out loud but Abbie was sure the mist was getting thicker by the second. Wanting to distract herself from her fear she asked, "Why are pirates called pirates?"

"What?" Asked Kim pulling back slightly to look into Abbie's eyes.

"It's a joke." Smiled Abbie. Her smile turning to an expression of confusion and horror as she saw a familiar blonde walking towards them, "Serena?"

There was something unnatural about Serena's movements, they were somewhere between robotic and puppet like, as if someone, something was controlling her movements and hadn't worked out knees were supposed to bend with each step.

Spinning to face the blonde, Kim gasped in horror as she took in the sight of her best friend covered in mud and blood her eyes black a hateful expression on her face, a large knife clutched in her hand. Blindly reaching for Abbie's hand Kim wanted to run or scream but she was rooted to the ground.

The thing that was once Serena raised its arm and pointed the knife at Kim, its voice almost as deep as a man's with a growl like quality to it, "You."

"Run! Find the others, go!" Ordered Abbie giving Kim a small shove into the opposite direction she launched herself at the blood covered blonde, grunting as she felt the sting on the blade piercing her arm. Ignoring the pain she tried to grip the blondes arm as the mist continued to swirl around them, all she cared about was stopping it from hurting Kim. She gave a strangled gasp as the blade was plunged into her chest, Kim screaming her name the last sound she registered as she slumber to the floor.

Kim watched in horror as Abbie slumped to the floor and the blonde continued to rain blow after blow down on the now still brunette. As she started to run forward she felt a set of strong arms wrap around her and drag her backwards, "No! Abbie! Let me go!"

"Kim, stop come on. There's nothing we can do." Ordered Amanda as she tried to hold the hysterical woman upright and watch in case Olivia decided to do something crazy like charge off into the mist, which was so thick you could no longer see the body just hear the sound of the knife striking flesh.

"Kim?" Called Alex as she and Addison reached them, Teddy and Casey a few steps behind.

"Abbie… We have to help her." Screamed Kim still trying to break free of Amanda's grip.

"What's going on?" Demanded Teddy.

It was Olivia who replied her tone full of shock, "It's Serena… she killed Abbie."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yet another awesome chapter from HG! :)**

* * *

 _"_ _It's Serena…she killed Abbie."_

Even as she said the words out loud Olivia had trouble believing that which she had witnessed with her own eyes. How could Serena be alive? Why did she hurt Abbie? Why had they separated? In less than two hours she had failed to save two people she loved, one of whom had been her first love the other her oldest friend.

Addison was the first to speak, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them, "Will someone, please say something logical! Where is Abbie?"

As if in response to Addison's words, the mist begins to clear and the group could make out Abbie's still form. The full moon, reflecting her eyes wide and glassy, her face splattered with blood and a silent scream lingering on her lips. There is no doubt, in any one's mind, she is dead. As they continue to try and make sense of the scene before them, Kim's screams once more filled the still night.

The scream that escapes Kim's lips is piercing and tears at everyone's heart. It's that earth shattering scream that only a person who has lost the other half of their soul, lost the person they love the most in the world can give. The kind of scream that makes your throat ache and makes you pray you never feel that pain yourself. It comes as no surprise when she collapses into Amanda's arms, hysterical. Amanda for her part drops to the damp ground holding the sobbing woman tight as she whispers anything she can think of to try and offer a small measure of comfort.

Sharing a look Addison and Teddy, move to examine the body, Olivia a step behind them, standing guard over them as they talk in whispers, it's not until she hears Teddy's gasp she forced herself to look closer at the brunette, her stomach rolling when she saw Abbie was missing her feet. "Oh God."

"That took some doing." Whispered Addison, not wanting to alarm or further distress the others.

"Was she…Was she dead when…" Started Liv, unable to finish her question.

"Judging by the blood on the ground, I'd say her heart had stopped when they were removed." Replied Teddy, deliberately avoiding using Abbie's name in an effort to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll give you a minute." Offered Liv as she headed back to Alex and Casey.

Feeling a soft hand on her arm, Teddy looked up into her girlfriends loving eyes, "Its okay if you need a minute, you don't always have to be strong." Whispered Addison, "They were your friends too."

"When we're all safe, then I'll grieve." Replied Teddy as she removed her jacket and laid it over Abbie, "Until then, I have to stay strong."

Stepping close to her stoic girlfriend, Addison understood the ability to be detached and in control was what would made Teddy the doctor she was and despite the horror's unfolding around them she was proud to be the person Teddy loved. "Okay, but when you need me, I'm here. I love you Doctor Altman."

"I love you too Doctor Montgomery." Replied Teddy with a weak smile. The spark of happiness she felt at Addison's words felt blasphemes as Kim's quiet sobs echoed around them, "We should check on Kim."

"Think we should give her something, I have some Xanax in my purse." Asked Addison.

"I don't think we can, we can't leave her and splitting up is out of the question." Sighed Teddy as they walked the small distance back to the others, hoping they could calm Kim. "What exactly happened?"

"Abbie thought she saw Serena and so, myself and Amanda went to check it out, whilst Kim and Abbie waited here…" Started Olivia only to be interrupted by Alex.

"You split up?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

"Yes, to see if we could find Serena." Replied Liv.

"You were supposed to protect them! This is all your fault!" Replied Alex her voice cracking with emotion, "Serena was only alone because you were screwing your girl toy over there and then you left Kim and Abbie, and now Abbie is dead. What were you, incapable of keeping your hands off each other?" Yelled Alex, aware she was being unfair but not caring.

"It wasn't like that…" Started Amanda in a calm voice.

Ignoring the blonde, Alex focused on Olivia and demanded, "Why didn't you try and help her?"

"I was in shock, I couldn't move." Replied the still dazed brunette.

"You two went off to screw or play at being heroes and now Abbie is…" Cutting off Alex stumbled a few steps away from the group as her stomach twisted unpleasantly. Feeling someone pull her hair back she instantly knew it was Casey, not just from the lingering scent of the redheads mango body wash but from the sense of calm that instantly spread through her. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Whispered Casey as she pulled the shaking blonde into her embrace. "It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay."

Straightening up, Alex shoved Casey, causing her girlfriend to stumble. "Nothing is okay Casey! One of our friends is dead! The other has gone completely mad and killed her! How is any of this okay? Don't treat me like I'm a dumb blonde!"

With that Alex turns on her heel and storms off in the direction of the cars, sending Teddy a small nod Casey instantly follows her girlfriend, she knows her friends understand that Alex needs to collect herself and she was the best one to help her. Reaching the camp she taps gently on the passenger window of Alex's SUV, giving an apologetic smile when the blonde jumps. Hearing the locks release she climbs in and the two sit in silence for a few moments, the beauty of the stars mocking the sadness that settled over them. Finally Alex breaks the silence, "I'm sorry for running off, it's just too horrible."

Reaching for Alex's hand Casey was relieved when Alex took in and leaned her head on her shoulder, "Its okay, well it's not you could have gotten hurt. But, I understand the need to clear your head."

"I was out of line, this isn't Liv or Amanda's fault." Whispered Alex, "Or yours, I'm sorry for shoving you."

"I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have tried to sugar coat things. You're right, nothing is okay and I doubt any of us will ever fully feel okay again. We've lost two of our closest friends in what can only be described as a fucked up situation, it's the middle of the night and our cars are trashed, it's okay to be afraid and angry. Liv and Amanda will understand."

"What's going to happen?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know." Admitted Casey, "But, we have to have faith and work together to get home safe."

"I wish I had your faith." Admitted Alex, silent tears on her cheeks as images of Abbie's broken body and Kim's screams filled her mind.

Reaching a hand up to her neck, Casey removed her ever present Saint Jude medallion and slipped it over Alex's head so it rested against her chest, "How about I lend it to you? I know you put your faith, in the things you can see and touch. But, I want you to have faith in me, in our friends and the love we share for one another." Seeing Alex open her mouth, she held a hand up to stop her, "Before you argue with me, let me point out that, love is a lot like faith, you can't see it, touch it, taste it or hear it, yet you feel it in your soul and it gives you comfort."

"Thank you." Whispered Alex, fingering the silver pendant around her neck, "Why Saint Jude?"

"Because, he is the Patron Saint of Lost Causes, and I felt that way for a long time. It's a bit tarnished but, its given me more comfort and helped me through more than I can say. I hope, it'll do the same for you."

"Thank you, but what if you need comforting?" Asked Alex.

"Then, I have you, you're my solace." Replied Casey pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth.

Tangling her fingers in Casey's hair Alex pulled her close, deepening the kiss. She gave an involuntary moan as Casey pulled her into her lap and slid her hands under her shirt, her fingertips leaving goose bumps as they skimmed her ribs and the side of her braless breasts. As the need for air grew pressing, Alex broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Casey's the only sound in the car was their heavy breathing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mumbled Casey pulling Alex tighter against her. "Promise me, that no matter what happens we won't split up. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. No more running off alone."

"I promise." Replied Alex without hesitation, "Providing you promise the same."

"I promise." Assured Casey.

"Good, I'd hate to see Teddy kick your arse." Chuckled Alex, quickly sobering as the rest of the group appeared in the clearing, Abbie's lifeless form in Olivia and Teddy's arms as Amanda and Addison supported Kim.

Kim felt as if she was in a daze as Teddy and Addison fussed over her, asking her questions and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, all she could think about was Abbie, dear sweet Abbie who was gone forever. She couldn't believe she would never hear her laugh, feel her kiss, wake up to a sweet message or hear Abbie use y'all just because she had once confessed it made her heart skip a beat. She knew Abbie had sacrificed herself to protector her felt a roar of anger in her chest at the brunette's action's, how could she do that? Throw her life away, she was supposed to become a Federal prosecutor, marry her, have children and a lifetime of memories to look back on as they grew old and grey and she just threw it all away. Feeling a warm hand on her forehead her anger peaked, throwing Casey's backpack across the clearing she roared. "I'm fine, stop treating me like I'm fucking fragile!"

"Kim, you need to calm down, we're just trying to help." Started Casey as she picked up her back pack and began rifling through it, unsure why she needed to make sure the book her uncle gave her was safe.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down." Snapped Kim, "Serena has become some kind of deranged killer and Abbie is…Abbie is…Oh God, Abbie." Cried Kim as she dropped to her knee's sobbing into the jumper she was wearing, the one that held the lingering scent of Abbie's perfume.

Stepping forward, Amanda rested her hand on Kim's shoulder, "You're in shock, why don't you try and rest in my car, whilst we see if we can fix one of the others up? I can sit with you if you don't want to be alone."

"Oh yeah, that's a good plan." Snorted Casey.

"Excuse me?" Asked Amanda.

"Oh come on, it's obvious this is your doing! You turn up and Serena gets killed and then she kills Abbie. More likely you killed Serena so you could have Olivia all to yourself and then killed Abbie for kicks. Which one of us is next?" Asked Casey.

"I was with Olivia when both Serena and Abbie were attacked!" Retorted the blonde.

"Whatever, there's something odd about you!" Replied Casey.

Before Amanda could reply Teddy stepped between them, "Stop it! Both of you, we all need to work together if we're going to get out of here."

"This is all their fault!" Argued Casey, "You said it yourself, there was no way Serena survived losing that amount of blood, so either you're wrong or there is another blonde haired serial killer running around these woods!"

Taking a breath, Teddy considered Casey's statement, there was no way Serena could have survived losing that amount of blood, let alone had the strength to walk at least two miles, take Abbie down and then remove her feet, it just wasn't possible. "What exactly did you see when Abbie was attacked?"

"Not much, the mist was too thick by the time I arrived." Replied Amanda, "Plus, I was more concerned with keeping Kim back. Liv, arrived before me."

"Where is Olivia?" Asked Addison as she looked around the clearing.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Growled Casey.

Looking around the clearing Teddy sighed, "Olivia Serena Benson, get your arse back here, right this minute!"

"We need to find her, we can't leave her out there alone." Alex wasn't sure when the mist surrounding them became so thick, but it suddenly felt as if they were being herded.

"She ran off, it's on her." Shrugged Casey.

"Casey!" Scolded Alex, frowning at her girlfriend and her uncharacteristic outburst.

"What? I'm not going to risk being sliced and diced because Olivia is a fucking idiot." Snapped Casey.

"Alex is right, we need to find her." Replied Teddy.

"Should we split up?" Asked Amanda.

It was Kim who replied, "No! No, we stay together."

"Agreed." Nodded Teddy. Shivering she said a silent prayer that the sun would soon be up and they would all make it home alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. This little story is starting to get good. :) I would like pose one question though - when in horror a movie does anyone make smart decisions? Lol.**

* * *

Kim walked in the back of the group with Addison and Amanda on either side of her. After her outburst back at the camp followed by Casey's reaction and the discovery of Olivia's disappearance, Addison and Teddy thought it was okay to give Kim a small dose of Xanax to calm her nerves while they searched. The last thing they needed was her getting spooked by a twig cracking beneath one of their shoes and having a full on screaming meltdown in the middle of the woods.

So, now the normally composed brunette found herself following her friends through the dark murderous woods. The Xanax hit her hard and she did find herself a little loopy headed but she was still able to walk unsupported. She found her emotions numbed to a certain degree which was mighty helpful to her at this moment, because she was able to see things about her friends that she hadn't noticed before taking the anti-anxiety medicine.

For one, she noticed Teddy was always in the lead and telling them what to do, which most of the time Kim was thankful for and right now was one of those times. Two, Alex looked like she might lose it at any moment. Her usual ability to hide her emotions was starting to fail her. Although, Kim didn't think anyone noticed this besides her. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own feelings no one was really paying anyone else attention at the moment.

Amanda seemed to just have put on her police hat and checked out. Everything the blonde did at this moment seemed very text book. Kim imagined the police cadet would make an excellent Detective if not Captain one day. She seemed to compartmentalize perfectly, even if her friends were being slaughtered.

Addison on the other hand, seemed a little lost. Kim figured if she could read Addison's thoughts right now that they would be bouncing back in forth between something she was learning in med school and why she hadn't gone on a cruise instead of this camping trip from hell. She hoped nothing else happened for the older redhead's sake of sanity. Kim would hate to see Addison Montgomery fall apart.

Then there was Casey. Something seemed so odd about her normal jovial friend and yet so familiar at the same time. It was a seriously complex thought as it crossed through Kim's clouded brain, but it made sense on so many levels. The only thing for Kim to do was to break it down so she could understand it. She had to make sense of it.

Casey is funny and happy and sweet. Casey has experienced more horrors in one night than most experience in a lifetime. Casey is strong and likes to take charge. Casey hasn't fallen apart. Casey seems almost dark. A dark chilling cold…a cold feeling Kim knows well. A feeling Kim felt when...

"Hey Kim," Amanda barks snapping fingers before Kim's face to remove her from her trance.

Shaking her head to clear it, Kim mumbles, "Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum _."_

 _"_ Ohgreat! Now Greylek has completely lost the plot! Christ almighty, what are we supposed to do with her now." Casey exclaims throwing her hands dramatically up into the air.

"Casey!" Alex chastised. "Stop it this minute you aren't helping." She continues walking to check out Kim.

"Oh, come on, Alex! You know you are thinking the same thing!" Casey huffs while leaning against a tree and folding her arms defiantly.

Kim despite everything notices, just how super agitated the younger redhead became at her words. Smiling a little she says them again a little louder, "Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum."

"I say we leave her behind!" Casey yells turning red in the face.

"Stop it right now!" Teddy shouts at Casey and Alex. "We are not leaving anyone behind anymore." Teddy says getting right in Casey's face, before continuing, "Mention it again, and I will tie you to a tree and you can be the one to stay behind, am I clear?"

"Fine, whatever. Just keep her away from me...and Alex." Casey says with a firm look to her blonde girlfriend.

"Whatever Casey," Alex says walking up to her girlfriend. She had no idea what caused her demeanor to change so significantly in the last hour. She figured it must be stress related though, so she was trying to not give her to much trouble.

While all of this was occurring, no one noticed the fact that Addison had disappeared. It wasn't until Teddy turned to ask her for help checking Kim out that she realized her girlfriend was gone. "Where is Addison?" Teddy demanded.

"What?" Amanda asked confused as how she'd lost sight of Addison for any length of time. "She was just next to Kim and me a second ago. Maybe she stepped away to pee?"

"What part of no splitting up do you all not understand?" Teddy groaned while turning to call out, "Addison!"

"Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum," Kim muttered again and again. She was finding something very soothing about the words. In a weird way, they made her feel the same way Abbie's arms did when wrapped around her at night. "Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum," she muttered over and over.

"Make her stop that!" Casey barked again seeming very distressed as she finally removed the backpack and charged towards Kim. "I said..." Casey paused standing right before Kim's wide eyed gaze, "I am sorry, Kim. I seriously don't know what's wrong with me." Casey said pulling her friend in for a tight hug and starting to cry a little. Kim just wrapped her arms right around Casey while replaying all of the events in her head. The one thing Kim noticed most was how cold Casey felt in the warm summer night.

* * *

Olivia wandered through the dark forest back to where Abbie had died. Back to the depths of the forest, where she'd witnessed her first love take her oldest friend's life. What had really happened here? What was really happening in general?

Everything was falling apart. Everyone was going to die, something deep down inside kept telling Olivia that, it kept hinting at their inevitable fate. They would all die out in these woods. She couldn't save them, just like she couldn't save Serena or Abbie.

This thought alone ripped Olivia to shreds. Falling to her knees, she let the first round of sobs escape her lips. She knew she should stay quiet and not draw attention to herself, but she couldn't handle it. She couldn't keep herself quiet. She cried for everything she'd lost in such a short bit of time and for all that she knew deep down in her heart she still stood to lose.

Pulling herself together, she silently prayed on her knees. Eyes shut tight, and face turned up to the heavens, Olivia prayed while tears still managed to escape her eyes and trail her cheeks. She prayed for sweet Serena's soul to be wrapped in the warmth of the heavens, and for her comical best friend Abbie to find her grandmother she so adored up in heaven and to be enjoying a nice cup of tea. She prayed for her friends that she foolishly had left behind an hour ago at the campsite, may they somehow stay safe from whatever evil lurked in these woods. Then she prayed for Amanda. She hoped the Georgian girl she loved so much escaped this nightmare and found someone to make her as happy as she deserved to be in life.

Then Olivia prayed for forgiveness. She prayed to be forgiven for how she cheated on Serena and wasn't true to Amanda in the way she should have been. Afterwards, she prayed for general forgiveness and for peace for her surely damned soul.

Opening her eyes she stood and gathered her bag back up on her shoulder. If she was being fully honest with herself, part of her still hoped this was some demented nightmare and that she was going to wake up next to Serena in the tent. She promised herself and God that if she was so fortunate that she would immediately come clean to her girlfriend and set about making things right between them.

Standing still for a moment, she looked through the dark woods. As a feeling of peace settled over the brunette she decided this was a stupid idea. Turning around and starting her trek back her flashlight went dead. Cursing herself, Liv began to shake it furiously to recharge it quickly and not be left in the dark.

The sudden darkness that fell over her stole her ability of sight. For that reason, she didn't notice the mist until the flashlight suddenly flicked on and she was face to face with the blood and gore covered Serena. The brunette's eyes went wide at the sight of the blonde.

"Serena," was all Olivia managed to say before the knife slashed out in a flash slicing her neck wide open…

 **A/N: Once again, the Latin translates to - By the power of the Savior's blood, we order you banished and your soul bound for all eternity.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HG and I thank you all for your reviews. They really are wonderful and help encourage this little story along. :)**

* * *

Serena stumbled through the forest unaware of her surroundings, unaware of chill, of the blood that covered her, or of what she was doing. All she knew was she was drawn to a warmth in front of her, focused on a certain part of the warmth, a need to fulfil a task more important than anything else.

Although, not much of Serena was left in this being. The body was more of a of a tomb used for the dark force's purposes, to fulfill its needs. One goal in mind, to find the remaining parts. A need for another so strong and deep it would take all it needed before it was through.

However, from time to time it would be as if the real Serena would be resurrected for a handful of seconds. As if her soul floated into her body long enough to hear her name being called out before drifting off into the night again. Her soul condemned to wandering until her body was finally at rest, yet no way for her to rejoin it permanently.

She was left to wander, to wander the world alone...

* * *

As Addison stumbled through the inky night, the light mist hindered her ability to see more than a few feet. Even as she walked, she wasn't exactly sure how she managed to get separated from everyone, one minute she was standing next to Kim the next she was alone. Shaking her head, she took a steadying breath and started to walk, all that mattered right now was finding them again and the safety that came from Teddy's steady presence.

It was an odd phenomenon though, if she allowed herself to think about it; in a way, it was as if she'd been drawn away by some unseen force, although, that sounded crazy and didn't make sense and Addison liked things to make sense. She needed to clear her head and stay focused if she was going to find her way back to the group or at this point, she'd settle for finding Olivia.

However, with each crunch of her foot against the ground she seemed to be straying further from the path, as if the mist was leading her somewhere. It obscured the moonlight and was thick in every direction but where it wanted her to go, drawing her deeper into the wood. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts again, telling herself over and over, "Get a grip Addison, get a grip. Find Teddy."

As she walked all she could hear was her own heartbeat, drumming loudly in her ears. She began getting frustrated, it felt as if she was walking in circles, getting nowhere. Occasionally she would build the courage to softly call out for one of her friends, afraid to draw attention to herself whilst alone and vulnerable. A response never came from, if anything of the silence seemed to deepen.

As the mist continued to deepen, she began to wonder if maybe she should find a safe place and wait till morning. However, she also didn't want to sit around and wait for this mysterious killer to find her. If she could just find at least Olivia she'd feel safe enough to bunk down until morning, the brunette much like Teddy had a way of seeming calm and in control despite all that was going on around them.

"I just need to think about something else...something more relaxing," Addison mumbled lightly to herself, even though her voice was a whisper it sounded loud in her ears after walking in silence for so long. Letting her mind travel to things she learned last semester in her embryology class, Addison started thinking about her future as a doctor. She enjoyed that class a lot, maybe she'd go into fetal medicine. Then she could work on babies in utero where they are still safe...before they came out into this fucked up world.

Falling to her knees, the panic took over and she begins to cry, wracking sobs that made her entire body shake, "What kind of world do we live in that nine friends can't go camping without getting attacked in the night?" Her panic turning to unreasonable anger as she cried out, "I told you, Theodora! I told you we should go on a cruise!" She screamed again, her fear completely taking over as her breathing b came ragged. Swiping angrily at the tears that had escaped her eyes, she said, "I fucking told you." Pushing herself to her feet, she took a deep breath and in a loud clear voice called out, "But I, Addison Montgomery, refuse to die in these godforsaken woods, you hear me. I'm not going to die out here."

Starting to walk again, she continued her journey through the woods, reciting the periodic table in her mind anything to keep her mind from the constant chill on the back of her neck. After what felt like forever, she started to notice markers here and there that looked familiar, and felt her nerves begin to settle and the shaking in her hands begin to dissipate. She finally felt like she might survive this nightmare. That's when she saw her...

Olivia, down on the ground, her face frozen in shock and fear. Her neck was cut, the blood staining the ground beneath her. Approaching slowly, Addison noticed the slash mark on the jacket Olivia was wearing, leaning closer she tagged as she noticed that Olivia's heart had been cut out of her chest. The gory image was too much for her, and Addison began throwing up.

Shaking uncontrollably, Addison began screaming and crying, "Help me! I don't want to die! I don't want to die out here...I don't want to die..Please Teddy help me."

Pushing herself to her feet, she began to run at full speed in the opposite direction of Olivia's glassy lifeless brown eyes, Addison ran and ran not noticing the mist that closed around her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and climb into her bed, next to Teddy who would automatically reach out and pull her tight against her chest. She wanted to wake up and have this all be a nightmare. She wanted it to be over.

She never saw the root that her foot caught in, just heard the snap of bone as loud as a gunshot in the still night. She hit the ground so hard all the air was knocked out of her, hindering her ability to scream in pain. Laying motionless, Addison fought for air and the memory of how to splint an ankle bone.

Sensing a presence she looked up, seeing a blood soaked Serena suddenly above her and knowing she was completely defenceless, Addison just cried. Her hot tears soaked her cheeks, her only comfort was the knowledge she wouldn't have to see Teddy murdered, her lovers name escaping her lips as the first sting of the knife plunged into her chest, and air suddenly refilled her lungs. By the second sting of the blade, Addison Montgomery let out her last scream.

* * *

Teddy was the first to recognize Addison's scream. "No, Addison," was all she said as she tore off into the night, her friends in hot pursuit. They ran and ran, not knowing what they would find for sure, but faintly aware that a scream in the night only meant one thing. Death.

As they reached a sudden opening, Teddy came to a complete stop, Casey almost knocking her to the floor as they collided. They stared in silence at the horror of what was left of Olivia laying at their feet. Amanda fell to her knees at the sight of the woman she loved glassy eyed and soaked in blood. Silently she pulled Olivia's still form into her arms not caring about the blood that marked her clothes and skin, she just needed to hold Olivia, rocking her as she pleaded for a miracle.

Casey muttered, "I saw this coming." Before turning away and looking up at the stars an unexplainable smile on her face.

Teddy gently removed Olivia from Amanda's grasp and instantly got to work examining the body, not once looking above the wound in her friends throat. "Whoever is doing this has some form of medical knowledge. They knew what they were doing when they cut out her heart, their precision is spot on." Teddy said in a monotone voice, she needed this to be another cadaver in anatomy class, a nameless, faceless person who had died of natural causes, not her best friend brutally killed before her life had really began.

"Oh my god," Kim whispered as she bent down, to offer a measure of comfort to the sobbing blonde as Amanda had done for her. "It's okay, I am here, I've got you," Kim tried to soothe while her own mind was going a mile a minute. Her thoughts were fragmented, Casey's odd behaviour, the Latin phrase playing on repeat, Abbie gone, Serena killing and now poor Olivia the heart of their group her own heart missing. She was snapped from her thought by Alex's loud scream.

Suddenly Alex starts screaming, "We are all going to die out here. We are going to die and no one can help us." Grabbing the lapels of her girlfriends jacket she was as almost shaking her as she continued to scream, "Casey we are going to die."

"Alex, calm down. You have to take a breath and get a grip." Snapped Casey, ripping Alex's hands from her jacket. "Breathe Alex." Casey tried to soothe although the harsh snap in her voice made her sound more bitter than comforting.

"I can't do this," Alex says taking off in a full sprint. She needed to get away from Olivia's glassy stare, Amanda's soft sobs and the anger radiating from Casey. She runs and runs until she trips and falls to the floor, she can tell from the softness of her landing she had landed on another person. Pushing herself to her knees she hears someone approaching from behind her, she can tell its Casey by the string of expletives being hurled her way, adding to the ache in her heart.

Feeling something wet and sticky on her hands, Alex looks down at the person she had stumbled upon, her breath catching as Casey shines the light from her flashlight over her. The unmistakable red is to much for the blonde to handle.

The last thought through Alex Cabot's mind as she lost consciousness was, "We are all going to die out here..."

* * *

 **A/N; Thank you for all the reviews and favourites for this story, we hope you're enjoying reading it as much as we're enjoying writing it. Myself and my utterly adorable coauthor Ellelaw were debating whether we would want a nice soothing cup of tea or a Xanax should we find ourselves in the wood being hunted by a killer, anyway, we're now asking you, tea or drugs? Which would you reach for? Or maybe you have a totally different survival beverage in mind? Let us know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Myself and Elle, would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. Trippers, I want you on my side should we find ourselves in a creepy wood with a killer. Nobot4life, would we kill Alex? Honestly, we're far too nice for that. Anyway, grab a cup of tea and enjoy.**

* * *

Seeing her girlfriend on the floor, her torso covered in blood, Casey dropped her backpack and raced to her side, already yelling for Teddy as she cradled the blonde to her chest, "Alex? Alex, wake up. Please wake up." Getting to response she began to panic, her hands shaking as she tried to find a pulse or some sign that the blonde was alive, almost crying in relief as she felt the thump of Alex's heart against her hand. She had been so focused on Alex that it wasn't until she the beams from Teddy and Kim's flash lights reached her she saw Addison's body. "Oh God."

"Casey? What happened?" Asked Kim as she crouched next to her and reached a shaky hand out to check Alex for a pulse, "There's a pulse. Teddy..." Realised Teddy was frozen on the edge of the clearing she followed Casey's gaze and gasped when she saw Addison blood caked body.

"Teddy." Whispered Casey aware her friend had yet to move or speak, "I'm so sorry."

Swallowing deeply Teddy tore her gaze from the gory scene in front of her and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I found Alex unconscious and Addison..."

"She must have passed out." Interrupted Teddy as she moved to check Alex over, making sure to step around the figure on the floor. As she examined the still unconscious blonde, she was aware of the way her hands shook and she was struggling to get enough air into her lungs. Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths, before addressing the others, "Have either of you got a spare jacket, she's cold?"

Sharing a concerned look with Kim, Casey addressed the doctor who was once more focused on checking Alex over for signs of injury, "Teddy..."

"I can't see any injuries, I think she passed out probably from shock. We should head back to the cars and get out of here." Replied Teddy once again cutting Casey off, "Kim help Casey get Alex back to Amanda."

"What about..." Started Kim.

"Just do it." Snapped Teddy before taking a deep breath, "Amanda needs you and you'll be safer together."

"Teddy, I'm so sorry." Whispered Kim all too aware of the pain Teddy was feeling, her throat still aching from her recent loss, "We're all here for you, you don't have to do this alone. You don't have to always be strong."

Nodding Teddy clenched her jaw, the last thing she needed was their sympathy, she wasn't sure she could hold it together and she needed to be strong, she needed to keep what was left of her friends safe. Waiting until she was alone she knelt down next to Addison, lifting her into her arms she pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "Oh Addy, I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back the clock, we could have taken that cruise, gone to Europe or even better, stayed in bed all week. This is all my fault."

Gently laying her back down, she swiped at the tears on her cheeks and shrugged off her jacket using it to cover Addison's body, she lifted the only woman she had ever loved into her arms. Staggering slightly under the weight she scooped Casey's forgotten rucksack up and started walking back to the clearing and what was left of her friends. As she walked she locked her emotions away, there would be time to grieve later, right now it was her job to get the others home safely and then she could join Addison.

Reaching the others, Teddy was taken over by white hot anger at the sight of Alex siting up and Casey talking lovingly to her, it wasn't fair that they had each other when she had lost her soul mate. "Get up."

"She needs a minute." Replied Casey as she continued rubbing soothing circles on Alex's back whispering words of love and comfort.

"We need to get out of here, so get up and walk or stay here alone. I'm passed caring." Snapped Teddy.

Before Casey could reply, Alex forced herself to her feet, "I'm okay. I can walk, Teddy's right, we should leave."

"If you're sure." Whispered Casey her heart still racing as she remembered the sight of Alex unmoving and covered in blood, in those few seconds, she had never felt such intense fear and grief, it was something she never wanted to feel again.

"Promise." Replied Alex leaning into Casey's side as she addressed Teddy, "Teddy, I'm so sorry."

"Right, did you even try and save her?" Asked Teddy an unusual harshness in her voice.

"S-she was already…" Started Alex only to be cut off my Casey.

"What are you doing with my bag?" Demanded the redhead letting go of Alex and stepping towards Teddy.

"You left it behind." Shrugged Teddy, tossing the bag to the floor, a sense of hopelessness washing over her as soon as the bag left her grip.

"Right." Grumbled Casey as she opened her bag and started rummaging through it, a sense of relief flooding her body as her hand closed over her uncle's book.

Bristling at the implied application she had stolen something Teddy snapped, "Trust me, you have nothing I want."

"Other than the woman I love, alive and well." Snorted Casey.

"Watch yourself." Warned Teddy her voice full of cold fury.

"Then you should have taken better care of her." Taunted Casey.

"Casey!" Admonished Alex in a shocked voice.

"We should head back to the cars." Interjected Kim in a calm voice as she stepped between Casey and Teddy.

"Fine." Muttered Casey with an eye roll.

"Kim, help Amanda with…with Olivia." Instructed Teddy as she readjusted her grip on the body in her arms, "Lets all just stay together and get back to the car safely."

"Why are we taking them? They're dead! Let's just leave them." Demanded Casey. "And, why are we taking orders from you?"

Whipping around, Amanda stepped towards Casey, her hands balled into fists. "We're not leaving them! If you don't like it that's your problem."

"Whatever." Sneered Casey as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbing Alex's hand she lead them back towards the path.

"You okay?" Whispered Kim as she walked next to Amanda, "Sorry, stupid question. I know you're not okay."

"I'd feel better if I could beat the crap outta that snooty little bitch…" Growled Amanda glaring at Casey's back.

Kim sent the blonde a sympathetic smile, "Casey she isn't normal like that. I don't know why she's acting like it now, maybe it's the stress."

Grunting in response Amanda focused her attention on where she was walking, the walk back seemed to be taking forever in the darkness, or maybe it was the suffocating grief she felt that made it seem like it was taking longer. "Now I understand why people fear the silence." Mumbled Amanda.

"I know, it's too quiet. Too still." Shivered Kim before lapsing into silence. As she walked Kim began turning everything over in her mind, starting with the fear she had felt when reading the book, fear that had so quickly turned into anger. Then there was Casey's mood. Casey who was always happy, always smiling and treated Alex like a Queen was suddenly angry with everyone, Alex included. Not to mention her reaction to the repetition of the Latin phrase; Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum. Kim wasn't sure why the phrase gave her comfort, but was willing to take it on a night like tonight, a night that had claimed the lives of two of her oldest friend, a new friend and Abbie. Dear, kind, sweet Abbie, the woman she had lost her heart to in the space of a smile and a few words, swallowing thickly, she pushed those thoughts aside.

Instead she refocused her mind on the night's events. It wasn't just the phrase that was odd, there was something else, something big that was tugging at the back of her mind, like a dream you just can't remember, even though it was important. Maybe it was the fear or the grief clouding her mind, but she knew if she could just remember then she would be closer to understanding, if it was possible to understand all that had happened.

Reaching the clearing, Teddy and Amanda set Olivia and Addison down next to Abbie, each taking a moment to say a silent prayer for the woman they loved, sharing a supportive look they turned and headed back to the others. Teddy sighed as she saw Casey had sat as far away from Kim and Alex as she could, she knew grief and fear effected people differently, but she was quickly tiring of her attitude, especially as their number continued to dwindle. If they had any hope of making it through the night, they needed to work together, to use their strengths and trust each other.

"I made some tea." Called Kim, snapping Teddy from her thoughts.

"Thank you." Whispered Teddy as she took the cup, seeing the look on Amanda's face she couldn't help but smile as she explained, "Kim has this crazy idea that tea is the answer to all of life's troubles. It's odd, but we love her anyway."

"Oh, where I'm from that's bourbon." Replied Amanda with a chuckle that turned into full blown laughter, her laughter soon joined by all but Casey.

Wiping her eyes, Alex looked across at her girlfriend who was staring into the darkness, as if sensing Alex's attention Casey turned, the anger in her gaze making Alex shiver and subconsciously move closer to Teddy. In the time she and Casey had been together, her girlfriend had never raised her voice to her or anyone, never got angry and yet the look in her eyes frighten her.

Listening to their laughter, Casey couldn't hold back her sneer at how stupid they seemed, did they not know what lurked in the darkness watching, waiting and ready to strike. Looking up she noticed how close Alex was sitting to Teddy, how as their eyes met she seemed to press herself even further into the doctors side, the roar of anger in her ears pushed her to her feet as she lunged at Teddy.

The force of the collision knocking Alex aside, banging her head on the front of Amanda's truck, opening a small cut over her eye, her cry of pain enough to distract Teddy allowing Casey's blow to connect with her jaw, making her grunt, "What the fuck, Novak?"

"Keep your hands off her, she's mine." Growled Casey as she pulled her fist back once more, "Just because you were too weak to protect…Ooomp."

Flipping them over, Teddy raised her fist, her blow landing against Casey's cheek with a satisfying thud, "Don't you dare speak her name. You have been nothing but a whiney baby all night.."

"You're weak. All of you." Yelled Casey as she rolled them over, aiming another blow at Teddy's face. "You got her killed! We should have left after Serena. Now you're all going to die."

Jabbing Casey in the eye, Teddy managed to gain the upper hand, as she pulled her fist back wanting nothing more than to hit the redhead over and over until the roaring in her ears subsided. Before she could act, she felt herself being pulled backwards. "Get off me." Yelled Teddy as Amanda yanked her off Casey.

"She's not worth it." Soothed Amanda as she pulled Teddy further back a struggle as Casey continued to scream abuse.

"She lost her hands, you want to know why? Because they heal." Turning to a shell shocked Kim who was comforting Alex she sneered, "It should have been you. It wanted you, not Abbie. You should have died!"

"Stop it." Yelled Teddy a shiver passing through her at the unnatural growl in Casey's voice.

"And the other one, the heart of you all. So noble, so good and so brave. Gone." Continued Casey as she got to her knees, causing the others to back away. "You're all so afraid and you should be, they're coming."

Kim felt as if she had been doused in ice water, the missing body parts, the anger radiating from Casey and the stillness of the night all suddenly made sense; the story was real. They were being hunted by something inhuman, something evil and dawn was still a long way off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sorry I have taken so long to get to this chapter. I blame the migraines. Anyway, bear with us...it won't be long now...**

* * *

The night air grew colder as the seconds ticked by and Casey began to tremble with the rage the coursed through her veins. The group stood clearly divided from Casey. All eyes were on the possessed looking redhead, and everyone of them were wondering the same thing. Had Casey gone mad from stress or was she possessed?

"Casey?" Alex questioned weakly holding a piece of torn fabric Kim had offered her over her cut.

"I said, they are coming, and you know why, because they aren't finished. They want a piece of each of you...you are all going to die." Casey said coolly sending cold chills through them. As she had been speaking a mist had been building around them waiting for one to break from the pack.

"That's enough Casey Novak," Alex belted out at her unfazed girlfriend, "You need to snap out of it."

At the end of her statement, Alex made her gravest decision and moved towards Casey into the opening, only to be quickly engulfed by the mist. No one could see the horror befall Casey's face, but everyone could clearly hear Alex's scream from within, quickly followed by Casey desperately screaming, "No! Not Alexandra, no!"

Just as quickly as the mist had enveloped Alex it dissipated, there wasn't even a clear sign sign of Serena minus a blonde blur. Casey instantly ran to Alex's crumpled form, tossing her bag aside as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms. "Alex, oh my god, Alex baby! There is so...much, so much blood...Teddy! Where are you hurt? Teddy, please help!" Casey pleaded.

All of the friends looked on in horror. No one would admit it, but everyone was afraid to move. Alex had barely moved away from the group before being engulfed, how could they expect to survive? "Casey," Alex said weakly, which suddenly snapped everyone out of their frozen states.

The situation was quickly assessed, Alex had been stabbed in the stomach, an artery clearly had been nicked and even with firm pressure she was losing way to much blood. She wasn't going to last long. Everyone moved to the side letting, Casey have her final moments with Alex. Teddy sitting quietly to the side keeping firm pressure on the wound buying Alex as much time as possible. Kim picked up the backpack and moved next to Amanda. Meanwhile, Casey held as much of Alex in her lap begging for a miracle.

"I...I am so sorry Alex. I don't know what was wrong with me. Please...please, don't leave me. You are the love of my life. I can't go on without you. Please...Alex." Casey choked still in partial disbelief, clutching tightly onto Alex as if holding onto her physical form would keep her spiritual form intact.

"Casey, it will be okay." Alex weakly replied cupping a bloodied hand to Casey's cheek. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"No Alex...no...stay, stay with me...please, baby, stay...I will be better I promise...I am so sorry..." Casey desperately begged as tears began to roll down her cheeks and rain drops began to lightly fall pushing the mist back into the night.

"Casey, this wasn't your fault. You...were an ass, but this wasn't your fault. I love you." Alex managed.

"This is all my fault, don't even say it isn't. It's okay. We are going to get you help. You are going to be fine, baby. We are going to be fine." Casey said withdrawing into the comfort of denial.

In a horse whisper, Alex managed, "I love you, Casey. I always will."

"No, don't you dare leave me. We are supposed to get married and have kids and grow old. Please Alexandra...please." Casey begs in a whisper kissing Alex's cool lips.

"Tell my family I love them and I am sorry. I love you, Casey, I am sorry." Alex whispered with a cough, blood splattering her lips shattering the last of Casey's denial.

Looking at Teddy, Alex whispered, "Keep her safe Theodora. Promise me please. Make sure she finds happiness."

Trying not to cry, Teddy nods, "I will Alex, I will."

Casey's tears fall harder and the rain picks up falling hard enough to soak them all. Washing away Alexandra Cabot's spilling blood, pushing away the mist, cleansing them all of their sins of the night. "I love you so much Alexandra. You have nothing to be sorry for my love. Go with the angels for you are one. You always belonged with them anyway, baby...You have always been to beautiful for this world inside and out. I will carry you home. I will care for everyone you love. You have my heart my dear, take it with you and hold it close until I can join you again." As Casey finished she kissed Alex once more, before looking into those stormy eyes for the last time. She felt the blonde struggle for her last shaky breath then go limp in her arms.

Looking towards Teddy, the older blonde's nod let Casey know that Alex was really gone. The earth shattering scream that fell from Casey's lips as she grasped Alex's limp body tight in her arms and sobbed hysterically was only muffled by how violent the rain suddenly began to fall. Kim and Amanda sought shelter in one of the nearby cars, but Teddy stayed steadfast to Casey side, understanding the pain her friend must be feeling at the loss of her soulmate.

With her cheek pressed firmly against Alex's pale forehead, Casey cried out, "You let her die. You let her die because of Addison. Why? Why? Alex was so sweet and innocent. Why?"

Teddy bent forward and grasped onto Casey's hand squeezing tightly. She knew despite Casey's words that her friend felt no malice, only heartbreak. She wished she could take away all the pain, mend everyone's wounds and heart aches from the night, fix everyone's broken bleeding hearts.

"I am so sorry, Casey. I wish I could have saved her, I really do, but even if we had been in a hospital she probably would have died." Teddy spoke loudly over the rain that seemed to match Casey's falling tears.

"You didn't let her die?"

"No."

"She would have died in the hospital." Casey choked, still trying to control her breathing while clutching Alex's limp body tight in her arms.

"Yes, Casey. If I could have saved her I would have, I would have saved them all. I promise." Teddy assured.

"W-Why did she die Teddy? I need to know."

"More than likely her abdominal aorta was nicked and eventually tore from pressure causing her to bleed out at that rate. I am sorry Casey. I really am." Teddy choked out wiping her own tears. In one night she'd managed to lose her girlfriend and more than half her friends, it was all a little more than she felt like she could handle.

Noticing the rain letting up, Teddy saw that Casey had stopped crying, but was staring lovingly at Alex, as if to memorize her girlfriends face for the last time. The night air suddenly felt so much colder than before when they arrived. The rain had cleared the mist away, but also caused the temperatures to plummeted in response. Now, Teddy could see her every breath, "Casey, I am really sorry, but we have to get the hell out of here, before another one of us dies."

"I know." Casey whispers placing a chaste kiss to Alex's cool lips before standing with the limp form of her girlfriend in her arms.

Walking back towards the cars, everything is silent minus the crunching of sticks and leaves beneath their feet. The soft sound of falling rain through the trees almost sounds like a melancholy chorus as they carry Alex to the SUV. Looking towards Casey, Teddy notices that the redhead is crying again, it doesn't surprise her, but it is as if the rain is mimicking her emotions which challenges her logic as a scientist and doctor.

Opening the SUV that their lifeless friends now laid in, Teddy watches Casey lies Alex down and places another chaste kiss to her girlfriends lips. Wiping her eyes, Casey cries, "I will always love you Alexandra. You will always have my heart and soul, darling. Always." As she finished, she slipped her hands behind Alex's neck and unfastened her necklace.

Watching as Casey finished refastening the necklace around her own neck, Teddy quickly pulled her younger friend into a tight hug. "I am not going to lie, nothing is ever going to be okay again, but we are going to make it out of here alive I promise that."

Casey just nodded yes against Teddy, as they heard suddenly heard Kim say, "Hey you two, I think I have I plan..."

* * *

 **A/N: HG made me do it, but it was all Blitz's idea...evil mastermind...just kidding, she was just as blindsided as the rest of y'all. Sorry guys. Please don't hate me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We are nearing the finish line, hang in there!**

Picking up Casey's rucksack Kim followed Amanda to the blonde's truck, with every step she expected Casey no notice and start screaming more threats at them, shivering as she remembered the anger in the redhead's voice, she quickened her pace not relaxing until the door was closed and the lock clicked into place. Taking a deep breath, she reached into the bag and pulled out the book, a shockwave of fear and anger pulsing through her as soon as her fingertips brushed the leather, pushing them aside, Kim opened the book and re-read every line closely. She was so absorbed, in the words she jumped when Amanda touched her shoulder, causing her to drop the book to the floor of the truck.

"I'm so sorry." Apologised the blonde as she rushed to pick up the dropped book, her head colliding with Kim's, "Fuck."

Rubbing her head, Kim smiled at the blonde who had quickly become her friend, "Its okay."

"Drink?" Offered Amanda, holding out a bottle of Wild Turkey to Kim.

"I'm good." Smiled Kim, wanting to keep a clear head. Picking up the book she frowned as she noticed a page she hadn't seen when she had first read the book unfolding the page she squinted at the slanted writing as she tried to make it out. Twisting the page to better study it in the light she realised the text was written backwards. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Worried about your hair?" Teased Amanda as she rummaged in her glove box for the small compact she kept there.

"No, I think there is a way to end this." Replied Kim as she took the mirror.

"You think this is because of the book?" Questioned Amanda as she watched Kim angle the mirror and her torch so she could read the page.

"I do, the story said the murderer took something from each of the victims, there was mist and that Latin phrase stopped it." Explained Kim, "Listen."

 _'_ _Even as I write this, I pray the events I fear will never come to pass. Yet should you find yourself under a moon red with spilled blood, there is a chance for salvation if these steps be followed by those who believe in the mercy of the heavens.'_

"It's followed by a set of instructions that will destroy the book and 'restore the light'." Finished Kim.

"We should tell the others." Replied Amanda.

Nodding Kim followed Amanda from the truck and headed to where Casey and Teddy stood, "Hey you two, I think I have a plan."

"To get us out of here?" Asked Teddy as she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to warm up.

"Not quiet." Admitted Kim, chewing on her lip.

"Just tell them." Prompted Amanda as she took up a protective position next to the Kim.

"I think there's a way to end this…"

"We don't even know what this is." Sighed Teddy, her irritation aimed at not having the answers they needed and not at Kim.

"I do…At least I think I do." Replied Kim, bringing the book out from behind her back, studying Casey's face for a reactions, all she saw was grief as if the pain of losing Alex had broken the hold the book had over her.

"Kim, if you know something, spit it out." Frowned Teddy.

"There was a page in the book, it was hidden which is why I didn't notice it earlier but then Amanda made me jump and I dropped and then we bumped heads…"

Putting a hand on Kim's arm, Amanda gave her a warm smile hoping it would settle the other woman's nerves, "Kim, the key points."

"Sorry." Nodded Kim, taking a deep breath she carried on, "This page gave a list of instructions to destroy the book and it implied that providing it's within the nights same moon, it would undo the death."

"Kim, we're all tired and in shock, nothing can bring the dead back. I wish it could." Whispered Teddy, "I say we take Amanda's truck, it has the least damage and we get the hell out of here."

"Wait! I mean if there's a chance we could get them back, shouldn't we try." Argued Casey, willing to try anything to bring Alex back, their friends too.

"I agree with Casey." Replied Amanda, "Kim?"

"I-I think we have to try, if nothing else maybe we can stop it hurting anyone else." Replied Kim.

"Teddy, if you want to go, you can take my truck." Offered Amanda, holding out the keys only for the other woman to shake her head 'no'.

"So, we're on the same page?" Asked Kim as she looked at her friends.

"Same page, Honey, we're not even in the same library." Muttered Teddy.

"What do we do first?" Asked Amanda, giving Kim a supportive smile.

"We need to give it a name." Replied Kim.

"Why, are we keeping it?" Snorted Teddy, still not fully convinced of the supernatural solution.

"Names have power." Replied Kim.

"All right Hermione, calm down." Teased Casey, her easy going smile in place.

"Bite me." Muttered Kim, "So, suggestions."

"The Suspense." Suggested Casey, "Abbie would have got a kick from it."

Giving Casey a sad smile Kim nodded, "Okay, The Suspense. Next we have to anoint ourselves with the oil in here." Continued Kim.

Holding up the small vile before passing it to Amanda who opened it with her pocket knife, making a cross on her hand she passed it back to Kim who made a cross on her wrist and passed it to Teddy who with reluctance made a cross on her palm and handed the vile to Casey, who made a cross on her arm before slipping the vile into her pocket. All eyes turned to Kim for the next step.

"Okay, we need to create a sacred circle at the 'spot blood was first spilled.'." Replied Kim as she consulted the page.

Looking towards the tree line, Amanda noticed a thin layer of mist quickly moving towards them, getting closer with every word Kim spoke, "We need a distraction. In the book, they used the copper to lure it away, can we do that?"

Thinking for a moment Kim answered, "We'd need to know who it wants next."

"Amanda." Replied Casey, shocked that she knew the answer with such clarity, "It wants your eyes."

"Okay then." Nodded Amanda, "I'll lure it in the opposite direction, buy you guys some time."

"Why?" Asked Kim her voice shaky, "We should stay together."

"Because you're the only one who knows how to stop this, Casey had that weird connection with the book and Teddy can offer medical aid." Replied Amanda in a rational voice.

"She's right." Agreed Teddy, "You two take care of the book, I'll go with Amanda."

"I-I don't know, what if I'm wrong?" Questioned Kim, not wanting anyone else to get hurt because of her.

"I have faith in you. We all do." Assured Amanda, before looking at Teddy, "Ready?"

"Yeah, where do you need us to go?" Asked Teddy as she shrugged her rucksack onto her back.

"It says here, we need to end at the spot of the first spilled blood." Replied Kim as she once more consulted the page, "I'm guessing that's the spot Liv found Serena."

"Okay, we'll head the opposite direction, give us about a ten minute head start and be safe." Replied Amanda as she switched on her flash light and led the way into the trees.

Echoing Amanda's instructions to stay safe, Teddy followed the blonde into the trees. Her mind torn between being coerced into a fools errand that could well lead to more deaths and fighting the bloom of hope in her chest that somehow against all logic, this would bring Addison, all they had lost back. "You okay?" Asked Teddy, breaking the silence as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Peachy." Grimaced the blonde.

"I can always do this." Offered the Teddy.

"No. No, it makes more sense for me to do it and you heard Casey, it wants me." Replied Amanda with an attempt at a nonchalant shrug, which drew a disbelieving raise of the eyebrow from Teddy.

"You could die." Pointed out Teddy.

"If Kim is wrong, we're all dead anyway." Countered Amanda.

"Good point." Agreed Teddy.

"Think we've gone far enough?" Asked Amanda.

"I guess so." Replied Teddy.

"Okay, then. You should go back to the others." Suggested Amanda.

"I'm not leaving you." Replied Teddy in a firm voice.

Not wanting to argue, Amanda nodded and waited until Teddy was hidden behind a large tree. Once she was alone she took a deep breath and pulled a small knife from her pocket, making a small cut on her hand in the spot when had drawn the cross at the clearing. As she waited, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the mist began to swirl around her. Before she could open her mouth to scream, she felt a burning pain on the left side of her face that pushed her to her knees, raising her arms to protect herself she closed her eyes and waited. When no blow came, she tried to open her eyes only to find her vison red with blood and no trace of the mist.

Dropping to her knees, Teddy pressed a piece of material to Amanda's face, her stomach rolling at the blood that quickly soaked the material, "It's okay, try and stay calm." Soothed Teddy when Amanda began to panic about being unable to open her eye. From her hiding spot Teddy had felt helpless as she watched Amanda become hidden by the thick mist, she heard the blondes whimper but before she could act the mist disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

"Why'd it just disappear?" Asked Amanda.

"I don't know, maybe Kim was right." Replied Teddy as she worked to slow the blood pouring from Amanda's face.

"Maybe." Slurred Amanda.

"Stay with me." Ordered Teddy giving the blonde a light shake, "Please! Please wake up." Begged Teddy, getting no response she closed her eyes and prayed Kim was right and that she and Casey could somehow end this nightmare.

Once they were alone, Casey and Kim shared a grim look as they waited for time to pass, without thought Casey found herself at the side of the truck holding the bodies of their friends and the love of her life. As she tried to piece together the events of the night, she found it was a like a series of blurry images, joined together with a fierce anger, that was until Alex was bleeding in her arms; it was as is the loss of Alex had wiped everything else from her mind, leaving nothing but emptiness.

 _"_ _I was new to sorrow, but it did not the less alarm me."_ Quoted Kim as she stood next to Casey.

"Frankenstein, Abbie's favourite." Smiled Casey.

Giving a sad nod, Kim replied, "We should get moving."

Nodding, Casey led the way into the trees as they retraced their earlier footsteps, "What are the chances of this working?"

"I honestly don't know." Admitted Kim as they lapsed into silence once more, until they reached the spot Olivia identified as being where Serena was ambushed

"What's first?" Asked Casey giving a shiver as the temperature seemed to drop further.

"We need to make a fire." Replied Kim as she set about pulling out the supplies they had used earlier to light the fire at the campsite.

Adding some larger branches to the fire Kim had started, Casey took a moment to warm her hands before asking, "What next?"

"We need to make the safe circle." Replied Kim as she consulted the book.

"Okay, how do we make this circle?" Asked Casey.

"We could use branches to mark it out and we have to recite a passage." Instructed Kim already moving branches to create a rough circle. " _Bind this space with light. Keep us safe from evils sight."_ Recited Kim and Casey in unison as they marked out their small circle, once finished Kim opened the book and laid it between them.

"Now what?" Asked Casey.

"We call it to us and when it arrives we recite the Latin phrase, it will try and trick us, make us think Serena is still alive, we must keep going no matter what." Replied Kim.

"Remind me of the Latin." Asked Casey.

"Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum." Replied Kim slowly.

Nodding, Casey repeated the phrase several times, allowing Kim to correct her pronunciation until she had it correct, "Okay, let's do this! How do we draw it to us?"

Kim was saved from answering by the thick mist that suddenly flooded the area, save for the circle they had made, "Ready?" Questioned Kim as Serena stepped up to the line of their circle only to be knocked back as if she had received an electric shock.

"We know that bit works." Breathed Casey, before giving a firm nod, "Ready."

Joining hands, they began chanting, " _Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum. Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum. Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum._ "

"Please, it hurts." Whimpered Serena an unnatural timbre in her voice as if two people were speaking at the same time.

"Don't stop." Hissed Kim, when she saw Casey hesitate.

" _Per virtutem Saviours sanguine, profecto anima uestras vinctum._ " Replied Casey in a strong voice her grip on Kim's hand tightening as 'Serena' began to scream and whimper loudly, before falling silent.

"Peace, peace at last." Whispered Serena in a deep voice before collapsing to the floor unmoving.

Reciting the passage once more, Kim picked up the book and threw it into the flames, covering her eyes as the flames shot high into the air, turning blue before dying completely.

"Did it work?" Asked Casey, shouting over the heavy rain that had started to fall.

"I…I don't…" Started Kim before falling to the ground unmoving.

Before she could reach her friends side, Casey fell to her knees, a tiredness such as she had never felt before spreading through her body, making everything including breathing difficult as she dropped to her side. As Casey fought the desire to close her eyes as she reached into her pocket, pulling out what was left of the liquid in the vile, it took her two attempts to unto the lid. Reaching out a shaking hand, she made mark of the cross on a now still Serena's cheek, her last thought was if she couldn't save her friends life, she would save her soul.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To everyone who read this madness, thank you. HG and I greatly thank you. We love you all and hope you enjoy the end. :)**

* * *

Waking up with a start Casey tried to recall the dream that had left her heart racing and her throat dry, all she saw was flashed of red and Alex bleeding and telling her she loved her…oh God Alex. Reaching out a hand she felt relief flood her body at the warmth of the blondes skin and the steady rise and fall of her chest, spreading her hand flat against Alex's chest she took comfort from the beating of Alex's heart under her hand. She couldn't remember all of her dream, just flashes and a sadness that told her own heart would cease to beat if she was to lose Alex.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Asked Alex as she caught Casey's hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a sift kiss to each fingertip.

"Marry me?" Blurted Casey.

Giving a small laugh Alex asked, "What?"

"Marry me." Replied Casey, "I know we're young and we're about to go away to different colleges and this seems sudden, but it's not, I've known I wanted to marry you from the moment you first smiled at me. I want…no, I need you in my life Alexandra, I want to spend forever with you. I want to be the person you first visit Paris with, the person who holds you when you cry, makes you laugh until your stomach aches, the person you have children with and grandchildren, I want a house and a dog and a boat. I want you, all of you and I want to give you all of me. So, Alexandra, will you marry me? Because, I never want to spend a moment without you."

Wrapping her arms around Casey, Alex pulled her close and claimed her lips in a soft kiss, one that said, 'I love you' louder than any words she could muster at that moment, when the kiss ended she pulled back enough that she could look into the green eyes she loved so much, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Grinning, Casey flipped them over so she was above her fiancée and claimed her lips in a soft kiss, one that soon became heated as Alex's hands moved beneath her shirt, her nails scraping down her spine causing her to arch into the blonde with a gasp. Moving her mouth to Alex's neck she relished the sound of the blonde's ragged breathing as she marked the delicate skin. Sitting up she quickly removed her shirt, a groan of appreciation falling from her lips as she watched Alex do the same, their pajama pants following suit, leaving them naked.

Lightly brushing her fingertips across Alex's erect nipples, Casey whispered, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." Smiled Alex as she once more pulled Casey on top of her, wrapping her long legs around Casey Alex pulled her tighter against her body, a familiar jolt of electricity traveling through her body as Casey's warm skin met her own. "Make love to me."

"Willingly." Smiled Casey as she once more captured Alex's lips in a warm kiss, unable to hold back her moan as she felt Alex's nails digging into her scalp, deepening their kiss. Breaking the kiss, she moved her mouth to the blondes jaw and up to her ear, whispering, "I love you." Before lightly dragging her teeth over the lobe and moving to press kisses down Alex's throat.

Arching her back as she felt Casey's warm mouth close over her aching nipple, Alex bit her lip to stifle her moan, knowing they were separated by just fabric from their friends, a battle she lost as Casey dragged her teeth over the sensitive bud, "Fuck." Dragging her nails up Casey's back, Alex tangled her hands in Casey's hair, she tugged until confused green eyes, met blue. Alex rushed to quash her lover's confusion. "I want…I need to see you." Whispered Alex the nightmare that had plagued her sleep clinging to her mind even as her body danced along the edge of bliss.

Nodding her understanding Casey moved so she was straddling Alex's thigh, her focus slipping as she felt Alex's talented fingers circle her throbbing clit, "Please. Together." Was all she could manage, feeling Alex pause her movements she ran her own fingers up the inside of the blondes thigh, her breath catching as her fingers encountered the slickness between Alex's legs.

"Please." Breathed Alex as Casey traced torturously slow circles over her clit, driving all thoughts from her mind.

Slowly Casey pressed two fingers into Alex, moving them slowly she groaned in pleasure as Alex mimicked her actions. With their gazes locked they slowly rocked against each other, their breathing becoming ragged as they their movements became faster. With every thrust of Alex's fingers, Casey found herself moaning louder, her whole body felt as if it was on fire in the most delicious way, she knew she wasn't going to last long and curled her finger, hitting the spot she knew drove the blonde wild.

Rolling her hips, Alex panted, "Oh God. Yes, Casey, yes." No longer caring that she could be heard as a familiar heat filled her stomach and her orgasm tore through her, Casey just moments behind.

Slumping down, Casey rested her head on Alex's chest, the blondes racing heartbeat, the greatest sound in the world.

"So, we're getting married." Smiled Alex once she had regained the ability to speak, "What prompted it?"

"It's been on my mind for a while and then, last night, I had the most horrid dream." Replied Casey, shivering as she remembered the feeling of Alex becoming limp and lifeless in her arms. "I dreamt you died in my arms, that I watched you die and my heart it felt as if it was being shredded..." Seeing Alex's eyes widen Casey pulled her close, "It's okay…"

"No, you don't understand. I had the same dream." Replied Alex in a small voice.

* * *

"NO! ABBIE! PLEASE!" Screamed Kim, bolting upright in her sleeping bag, the smell of damp air and blood so thick she was sure she could taste it. Her whole body shaking with fear, she jumped when she felt a warm hand on her arm.

Abbie had been dreaming of strange figures lurking in the mist, when Kim's screams woke her. "I'm here." Whispered Abbie pulling Kim into her arms and holding her as tightly as she could.

"I dreamt you died." Whispered Kim, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm alive." Whispered Abbie, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Kim's head.

Moving so she was straddling Abbie's lap, Kim cupped Abbie's face, "I love you, Abigale Carmichael. I love you, I love your smile, your laugh, the way you crinkle your nose when you're working out a puzzle, the way you chew on the arm of your glasses when you're thinking, that you willingly give up watching football to take me to the book store and I know, I should have told you this a long time ago, but you're my other-half, my soul mate and my happily ever after. You are not allowed to leave me until we are old and grey and have had a long and happy life, understand?"

"Promise." Whispered Abbie, "I love you, Kimberley and I promise to make sure you never doubt that love."

Leaning forwards, Kim pressed a soft kiss to Abbie's lips, "I had the craziest dream. There was someone hunting us and you died to save me and I couldn't save you." Whispered Kim, burying her face in Abbie's neck.

"Must be something in the water." Mumbled Abbie as she rubbed soothing circles on Kim's back, "Sounds a lot like the dream I had."

* * *

Rolling over and feeling a warm body lying next to her, Teddy took a deep breath. She didn't want to open her eyes to see the horror anymore. She could feel the light from the morning sun beginning to warm the air and she could feel Amanda's even breathing next to her. Taking a deep inhale to steady her heart rate and find her composure in order to face whatever was left of her world, Teddy noticed something she didn't expect. She noticed the scent of Addison's body lotion, sweet Addy's lavender scented lotion.

"It worked," she breathed opening her eyes to see her beautiful redheaded girlfriend lying next to her. "Addison Montgomery, please open your eyes for me right now," Teddy asked in a shaky voice as she ran a hand down her lovers face.

"Why? I managed to sleep through Alex and Casey having sex and the worst dream ever, can I please sleep in today?" Addison grumbled pulling her sleeping bag up over her eyes.

"Oh my god you have hands!" Teddy exclaimed, silently thanking God for the wonderful gift of her beautiful sweet girlfriend.

"Okay, Theodora Altman," Addison said pulling down her sleeping bag with a start and sitting up, "You have woken me up in some weird ways, but this, my love, is by far the weirdest. Spill it now."

"Well, it was horrible." Teddy started only to pause, thinking the absurdity of it all through now, "I guess it was a bad dream." Now, the blonde began to laugh, because she had actually believed it all happened. Pulling Addison into her arms dramatically, she kissed her redhead, "Anyway, on another note, I know what I want to choose for my focus now in surgery."

"Oh you do, do you, and please tell, because I think I know mine now as well."

Holding Addison in a cradling fashion, Teddy put her hand over her girlfriend's heart enjoying the steady rhythm, "I am going to focus on cardiothoracic surgery. My nightmare was unbelievable, and it helped me to see just how much I fell in love with the workings of the heart in medical school and our internship. It's where I am meant to be babe. What's yours?"

"Fetal Medicine, I want to be a Fetal Surgeon." Addison said with a big smile. Kissing Teddy once more, she sat up, and looked into Teddy's gray blue eyes, "Oddly enough, you said your nightmare helped you decide, so did mine. I kept reciting Fetal Medicine over and over in my head to block out my fear from all the killing we were dealing with…"

"Hang on, Addy! What did you dream?" Teddy asked as pieces started to fall into place.

* * *

Serena slowly opened her eyes, the glow of sunlight illuminating the pink tent. She'd had the most unusual nightmare. Rolling towards Liv, she was instantly met by her girlfriends tear filled eyes, and she knew somehow it wasn't a dream after all, Olivia's face spoke anthologies. As Liv's tears broke free from her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks, Serena reached out a hand to quickly wipe them away. "It's okay, Liv. We are all okay now. We are okay Olivia. You deserve to be happy; you don't have to feel guilty."

"I am so sorry Serena, you deserved better than that." Olivia cried as Serena pulled her tight into her arms.

Taking a breath to calm her still shaken nerves, Serena soothed, "Olivia, just because you don't want to be together doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend any longer. You are my best friend till the end. Honestly, I have felt the same way. I am happy even if it was through a crazy nightmare that I figured it all out and we can be honest about it now." Laughing to herself a bit, she continued, "From the first moment you introduced me to Amanda I thought you too should be together. I just didn't know how to broach the subject. You should go to her."

"You said you had a nightmare?" Liv questioned.

"Yeah, I got attacked and died in your arms, then I had to watch everyone get killed, but the worst part was watching you suffer your guilt over my death and your love for Amanda." Serena said softly squeezing the brunette's hand.

"I had the same dream." Liv whispered.

Thinking everything over, Serena finally grabbed her fleece and Chaco's, "We should go talk to everyone, and you need to talk to Amanda."

Climbing out of the tent, the two women were greeted by all of their friends joining them at the same time. Olivia instantly locked eyes with Amanda's teary blue ones, and wasted no time crossing the small space between them as if no one else existed. Pulling Amanda into her arms, she quickly kissed her, only breaking the kiss to whisper into her ear, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me for being an idiot. I love you, Amanda. I am in love with you."

"I love you too," Amanda breathed before kissing Olivia again.

Addison looked over at Serena, "I am going to take a wild guess that you two talked and you are okay with this declaration?"

"Absolutely." Serena said with a bold smile.

"Oh thank god, the suspense was killing me!" Abbie exclaimed loudly, earning a good hearted laugh from Kim, Casey, Teddy, and Amanda.

Olivia shook her head and looking from Addison, Serena, and Abbie, "Did we miss something?"

"I think we should make some coffee and have a talk," Casey said sitting next to their fire pit. "So who all had a horrible sketchy nightmare last night?"

Everyone raised their hands as they all sat down and recounted the night of killing. "Wow, so The Suspense really did kill me…" Abbie said with a raised eyebrow at Serena, before laughing lightly and asking, "So was it real or a dream?"

"Most educated one," Serena said to Kim as she pulled back her hair, "What's your guess?"

"Did you get a tattoo?" Addison exclaimed to Serena.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Because, you have a red cross about the size of a dime next to your ear!"

"Hey! Wait let me see!" Casey exclaimed, climbing practically over anyone between her and Serena. Seeing the cross, Casey breathed, "Oh shit," before pulling up her shirt sleeve and looking at her forearm, to where her cross was on her own arm. Looking towards Alex, the redhead weakly said, "It was real."

This immediately prompted, Kim, Amanda, and Teddy to look at their own marks and see they all contained their own brands. Before long all the others had found that they were all marked in some way, but their marks were the places they were first stabbed. With the exception of Amanda, who also had a gold fleck now in each eye, and Serena, who not only had the cross, but her initial stab wound. The group forever held the markers from that night of evil.

Quietly sitting back at the still fireless pit, Teddy asked, "Um, Casey, not to sound rude, but why on earth did your uncle try to kill us all with a haunted book?"

"He always gives me ghost stories he finds in his shipments. That book came from an estate sale. He probably didn't even know anything about it. As a matter of a fact, he was acting odd that day in the shop. It may as well as possessed him in some way too." Casey said holding Alex tightly in her arms relief still washing over her. "On a brighter note, Alex and I have some good news."

"Yeah?" Teddy questioned.

"Spill it!" Abbie exclaimed, earning a quick elbow to the ribs by Kim. "Hey, baby, that hurt."

"If you want to keep being my girlfriend you've got to tame it down a tad." Kim said with a laugh before kissing Abbie.

"Well, I know there news." Alex laughed kissing Casey quickly, "Okay, Casey proposed and I said yes!"

"Oh my god, you two! Congratulations!" Addison exclaimed quickly followed by the rest of the group.

As things settled back down, Teddy smiled, "Okay, wow, so Serena's night of horrors, provided us all with wonderful breakthroughs in our lives. Casey and Alex are getting married, Kim and Abbie are finally official, Olivia and Amanda are together, Serena isn't possessed zombie anymore, and Teddy and I officially declared our fields this morning. I am going into Fetal Surgery and Teddy is going to be a Cardiothoracic surgeon!"

"Yeah, I am not feeling the love really." Serena said as Addison pulled her tight into a hug.

"You know, I have a great idea. Why don't we ditch the campsite and head to the Four Seasons!" Addison suggested.

"Deal!" everyone exclaimed.

Two hours later the nine women stood at the counter of the Four Seasons checking into five rooms, with full spa access. They were going to turn the blood bath vacation into a trip to remember. Their moods had all greatly improved and were filled with laughter, as they headed towards the elevators to their rooms.

As the doors of the lift opened, Addison and Teddy came face to face with one of their fellow surgical residents. "Callie, hey," Teddy said with her usual bright smile.

"Hey, guys. I thought you all were going camping?" Callie Torres stated, looking over the group of women. The tan skinned, black haired, brown eyed doctor looked very surprised at the slightly raggedy group but seemed to focus on one blonde in particular.

"We were, but it got rained out." Teddy quickly offered.

"Really? I didn't see any rain last night?" Callie replied slightly confused.

Amanda quickly whispered, into the black haired doctor's ear, "They saw some spiders and got scared, rain is the excuse."

"Oh, okay." Callie replied with a laugh catching Serena's eye with a smile.

"Hey Callie," Addison said seeing this exchange, "This is my friend Serena, last night she was a killing machine, today, she's single and ready to mingle."

"Um?" Frowned Callie her gaze still on the now blushing blonde.

"It's a long story." Sighed Teddy, "One best told over several Mimosa's."

"Then lead the way." Smiled Callie.

Once they were settled with their beverage of choice, Casey took Alex's hand in her own and began, "So, it all started with this book…"

* * *

 **A/N: Yet, again, thank you for your reviews and support. Love, HG and Elle**


End file.
